Changes of the Heart
by Spacebabie
Summary: Donny and his brothers treat Hun after he is brutally beaten. As their former enemy changes so does Donny's feelings for him. M/M pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and are the property of Viacom/Nickelodeon.**

**Story takes place in the 03 verse sometime after Turtles Forever and has nothing to do with the Guardian Angel saga.**

**This story contains a M/M relationship. If you dislike slash then I suggest you stop reading and hit the back button**

**Changes of the Heart**

_Chapter 1: Good Samaritans_

_

* * *

_

The evening was young. The sun had set only a couple hours before and the city was set aglow by the numerous amounts of lights from within the buildings, from the cars below and the occasional helicopters that flew above. Even with the various lights there was still not enough for the denizens of the city to look up. No one would notice four five foot anthropomorphic turtles as they ran and leapt across the tops of the buildings, not unless they were looking at them.

Donatello followed close after his brother, Leonardo as they did their training exorcises. He knew he should keep his mind focused on the training, but he couldnt help but think about all the projects he wanted to do. He had recently set up a medical room in case of emergencies and rigging up the entertainment systems in the main living part of their lair followed that. He still had to set up smaller televisions for himself and his brothers in their individual rooms and he had a few ideas for some new vehicles.

"Yo Don," Raphael called after him. "Where did you think you are going?"

"Where am I going?" Donny asked after he had paused in his tracks. He looked behind him and just a little to the side to see that while his brothers had changed direction he was continuing in the same path they had started in. "No where."

"You okay?" Michelangelo asked. As usual their youngest brother was bringing up the rear.

"I'm fine," Donny assured him. "I'm just a little distracted."

"You distracted?" Raph asked in disbelief. "Thats like me being into all that technology, Mikey being the leader and Leo acting tough and losing his temper."

"There is just a lot of stuff I want to work on," Donny said. "I have too many thoughts going on at the same time."

"You with too many thoughts," Raph chuckled. "So you finally admit that. Well it's better than having no thoughts like Mikey."

"Hey," Mikey said. He had his fists at his hips.

"You can think about your projects when we return," Leonardo said. His tone of voice was not angry nor even strict. It was just calm. "Until then you need to stay focused. All of you do."

"I'm focused," Mikey said. He blinked. "Hey wait a second. Raph, do you mean I'm the one that gets easily distracted."

"I aint saying anything," Raph said as he ran after Leo.

Donny watched as his two brothers ran ahead before he turned to Mikey. "Lets go before we both fall behind. He turned around and ran after his brothers."

The routine was a basic follow the leader type of run. Leo led and what ever moves he performed then Donny and the others would follow. After performing a tricky leap Leo would pause and turn around to watch his brothers and offer critiques. Don wasn't sure but he had a feeling that if Leonardo criticized Raph one more time their brother was going to blow his top.

"Hey," the shout came from Mikey, not Raph. "I know this area."

"Wait a second," Raph said once they all had stopped. "You are pausing us so that you can tell us that you know the area?"

"We could use the break," Leo said and leaned against the top of an air conditioning unit and took a deep breath.

"Remember when I got separated from you guys last week?" Mikey asked. "Well I was trying to find you and I heard a commotion going on down below, so I looked down and these tough looking dudes were trying to mug this one guy."

"Mikey tell me you didn't jump down to help them," Raph said.

"I had to Raph," Mikey said. "I kept thinking of WWTTD."

"WWTTD?" Donny repeated what his younger brother said. "I'm afraid Im not aware of that acronym."

"What Would the Turtle Titan Do," Mikey explained. "I had to help that guy. I couldn't just not do anything."

"If Master Splinter knew what you did," Raph started.

"Save it," Leo held up his hand. "Michelangelo, you know how dangerous it is to reveal ourselves."

"But-"

"No buts," Raph poked him in the center of his plastron.

"Leave him alone," Don said. "'You know Mikey has a good heart. He couldnt let some innocent person get hurt."

"Well talk about this later," Leo said. "Right now we are going to resume training and well do that with a round of ninja hide and seek. He said the last part of his sentence as he jumped over the side of the building and disappeared into the shadows."

"I'm not going to be it again," Donny said as he ran across the building tops. He kept his eyes open, seeking a possible good location for him to hide. He had been up for too long. He had to jump down and the next alley would be a good place.

Except the alley wasnt vacant. It had several people in it and they were all beating up on another individual. It didn't take a genius to see that they belonged to a gang, and not just any gang. The bore the emblem of the Purple Dragons on their clothes and skin.

Donny removed his Shell Cell from his belt and turned it on. "Guys you have to hone in on my location. Purple Dragons." He did not need to say anymore. He knew his brothers would be by his side within a few seconds.

"Who are they beating on?" Mikey asked. He was the first to arrive.

"Does it matter?" Raph asked.

"He's right," Leo said. "He was the first to jump down."

Donatello followed suit. As soon as his feet had touched the ground two of the Dragons came running towards him. He blocked their advances with his Bo staff before he spun around and kicked one in the head and delivered a good chop to the gut of another before he used his staff to catapult him into the direction of one of the Dragons that had Mikey cornered. The fight did not last long. Don wasnt sure if it had even lasted five minutes before the members of the Purple Dragons they fought against either were knocked out or turned tail and ran off.

"That's right," Raph shouted at them as he pointed one of his sais at their direction. "You better run."

As far as Don was concerned the Dragons were no longer a part of his concern. They had to see if the person they were beating on was still alive and if so find a way that person would receive medical attention. He turned to the victim. His eyes widened when he saw the large form. Green skin was marred with bleeding cuts and bruises.

"Hun," Donny gasped and felt his fingers grow weak enough for his staff to fall.

"Where?" Raph asked as he spun around there.

"Here," Donny he said as he ran up the battered mutant. On a closer inspection he could see the extent of Huns injuries. His right eye was swollen shut and blood was dribbling out his mouth and nostrils. His left leg was bent at an odd angle. Nearly all of his spikes were cracked or broken. There were even a few bleeding wounds near the spikes. It only took a few seconds before Donny realized that the former human had several removed.

"Holy shell," Leo gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked. "We should call someone. I know-"

"We leave him," Raph said.

"He could die," Donny said softly.

"Good riddance," Raph said.

"Raph," Leo addressed him in a low tone.

"You guys cant be serious in trying to help him," Raph said. "This is Hun we are talking about."

"We have to help him," Donny said. His voice was as low as Leos. He removed his purple facemask and balled it up before he pressed it against one of the deep bleeding wounds. He might not have felt the same if Hun was still human, but now that their enemy was the same species as they were he couldn't turn his back.

"Donatello is right," Leo said. "How can we call ourselves creatures of honor if we just leave him here to die."

"Fine," Raph said in a disgusted tone. "So what are we going to do? We just cant take him to the hospital."

"Dr. Zales," Mikey said. "He can help."

"Who's Dr. Zales?" Leo asked.

"The guy I saved last week," Mikey explained. "He lives close by. His home is right above his practice."

"What kind of doctor is he?" Donny asked.

"He's a veterinarian, but he has treated humans in the past in cases of emergency. I tried to tell you about him and the fact that we are friends now but you wou-"

"Mikey," Donny snapped at him.

"Right, sorry," Mikey stammered. "I'll go get him. He faded into the shadows."

"I hope for Hun's sake that this Doctor Zales would be able to help him," Leo said.

"Hope?" Raph asked before he caught the glare of both Donny and Leo. "He let out an exasperated sigh. What do you want me to do Don?"

"I need you both to take off your masks," Don instructed. He did not remove his gaze from Hun. "I need you to press it against the cut on his right thigh and left arm, just under the spiky area."

"Do you know how bad it is?" Leo asked as he kneeled next to the giant turtle and placed his mask against one of the wounds.

Donny shook his head. "Can't be too certain. There may be internal bleeding and one of his legs is broken. We have to try and minimize the bleeding, make sure he is still breathing and hope that Mikey makes it through."

"Why did they beat on him like that?" Raph asked after a couple of minutes had passed. "I thought they looked up to him."

"They might not want him as a leader now that he is a mutant," Leo said.

"But there were Dragons fighting along with him when everything was being erased. They were even calling him boss and everything."

"That was only a handful," Leo said. "The majority doesn't want him around. They made it clear."

"Or it could just be a small faction," Donny said. He thought he heard a vehicle pull up to a stop at the opening to the street. "We don't know for certain."

"Guys," Mikey shouted. He was at one end of the alley that was blocked by the rear end of a van that tried to back in to the area. "We made it."

"Were is the patient?" The man behind their brother asked. He appeared to have been between late forties and early fifties. His salt and pepper colored hair was balding and he had a thin mustache.

"Over here," Don shouted.

Doctor Zales ran up to them. He took one look at Hun and sucked in his breath. "We have to bring him to my practice. I hope it will be enough."

"Do you think it will be safe to move him?" Donny asked.

"We dont have much of a choice," Zales said. "I know he looks heavy but we have to be careful. All of five of us can try and lift him."

The carefully slipped their hands under Huns body and using all of their strength were able to pick him up and slowly carried him to the van where there was soft bedding.

* * *

Donatello did not remove his eyes at all from Hun as they traveled. They only drove a block and a half when Dr. Zales parked the van on the curb. Hun remained stable. His breathing and heartrate did not change.

"Wait here," the vet said before he ran into the building. He returned a minute later pushing what appeared to have been a gurney. "Your brother had mentioned that in rare cases I take in human patients?"

"He has," Leo said.

"We are going to have to lift him again," Dr. Zales said once had had the gurney set up near the back of the van. It will be easier to move him around once he is on this. Now on three.

"One," Donatello counted along with the doctor and Mikey as all five of them placed their hands under Hun.

"Two." This time Raph and Leo joined in on the counting.

"Three." They gathered all their strength and lifted Hun up from the back of the van and placed him onto the gurney.

"Now to see the damage done," the doctor said as they pushed Hun inside the building.

"Won't anyone notice?" Leo asked.

"The only ones who will come down here at this time would be my wife and son," Zales answered. "My wife will not leave the television on Idol night for anything and my son is studying for a test tomorrow. A bomb could go off and he would still be sitting there with his books and notebooks open."

"Sounds like you, Don," Raph said.

Don smiled weakly. "Right now we have a patient to save."

Once they reached the back of the building where all the emergency and operating equipment were located they flew into action. Hun was hooked up to an EKG machine and an IV was put in. Under the surveillance and instructions from both Zales and Don the other three turtles were able to clean the wounds and bandage up the cuts that were not too deep.

"I'm going to have to operate," Zales said. "He does have some internal bleeding near the lower abdomen. He is going to need a blood donation."

"He can take mine," Don said. He had no idea what type Hun was but he knew that he had carried what the blood banks had called red gold. "I have O negative."

"You don't have to do this," Raphael said.

"We don't know his blood type." Don refused to look at his brother. "And we dont have time to test to see what kind of blood he does have."

"I'll get you started," Zales said as he opened and closed drawers until he had the materials that he needed. "We also need to get those deeper cuts and gashes sterilized for sutures."

"Mikey, you and Raph clean and sterilize those wounds," Donny instructed. "Leo, you have assisted me before suturing up wounds."

"Were on it," Leo said.

Don kept his eyes on his brothers as they went to work. He did not turn to look at his arms to see which one the needle went in until he saw the doctor was no longer next to him and was treating Hun along with the other turtles.

"Huh?" Don looked down at his left arm and saw the needle and tube connecting to the bag that was slowly filling with his blood. He did not feel the needle at all. Either he was too distracted by the treating of Hun or Dr. Zales was just that skilled. It didnt matter. What mattered was trying to save the patient. He squeezed his hand into a fist and relaxed several times in a row while the bag filled up even faster.

"Ah perfect," Zales said once the bag was full. He placed a wad of cotton over where the needle was and pulled it out. "Now put your hand here and raise your arm."

"I can bandage myself up," Don said.

Zales nodded. "Boys, I need to start a different kind of drip." He rattled of the names of various painkillers and anesthesia while Don held up his hand.

"What about his broken bones?" Mikey asked as Don was placing a bandage over where the needle was in his arm.

"We will treat that later," Zales said. "Right now we have to treat the bleeding."

Donatellos blood and the various drips were hooked up to Hun. They waited a few minutes before Zales and Donatello cut in. It was a bit difficult due the thickness and hardness of Hun's plastron but they made it through and saw the damage that was done to his liver. Using the dissolvable stitches they were able to repair the wound and closed Hun back up and used heavy bandages over the area.

They worked on his bones next. His left arm had a break both in the upper and lower halves. His left leg had a single clean break in the femur while his right leg had a multiple break that require more cutting and using pins to hold the sections of bone together. Once that surgery was complete they stitched up where they cut, bandaged it and made sure there was enough plaster and bandages for his legs and arm.

"He is going to have to be on a liquid diet," Zales said as he looked at Huns head. "There is a hairline crack in the jaw and I don't like the bruises on his neck." They treated his jaw with wire and wrapped more bandage around his head.

They last thing they checked was Huns shell. There were a few cracks, and only one looked serious. They cleansed the entire carapace with an antiseptic, applied plenty of antibiotic and sealed the cracks with an epoxy.

"We have to make sure he drinks plenty of protein shakes with vitamin K," Don said as they finished up the treatment.

"Whew," Raph said as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Is that the last?"

"Of what we can do." Zales nodded. "We are now at the rest and wait and see period."

"Good," Mikey yawned. "What time is it?"

Zales checked his watch. Almost four thirty in the morning."

"We should be getting home," Leo said. "Unless there is more than we can do."

"We did everything we can do for now," Zales said. "You boys go home and get some rest."

"If it is all right with you I would like to stay," Don said. "I could keep an eye on Hun while you treat your other patients."

"You need to get some rest yourself," Zales said.

"He's right," Leo agreed.

"Don't be doing that thing where you push yourself and not get any sleep for yourself," Raph said. "Not for him anyway."

"I wish to stay," Donny said. His eyes were narrowed at Raph. "You can explain everything to Master Splinter."

"We will tell him," Mikey said. "Maybe he will have some sympathy and let us sleep in."

Leo placed a hand on Dons shoulder. "If you need anything you will contact us on your Shell Cell."

"I promise," Don said.

"C'mon," Leo instructed as he turned to Mikey and Raph. "Time to go home."

"Good luck," Mikey said as he followed after Leonardo.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Raphael was the last one to leave.

Zales waited until they had left before he turned to Don. "You wont mind being down here by yourself?"

"I won't mind," Don said.

"I apologize just leaving you like this, but I need at least a few hours of sleep."

"I understand."

Donatello did not remove his eyes from Huns sleeping form and hoped the former human did not feel any kind of pain. While he hoped that Hun would pull it through he wondered why he was going out of his way to help the former Purple Dragon. This man was their enemy. Hun blamed Donny and his brothers for his mutation. Could it possibly because Hun was also a mutant turtle that he was going out of his way for him? It also could be the fact that he didnt want to see anyone hurt like that, or maybe it was because he wanted to prove his medical mettle.

Donny had no idea how much time had passed by until he heard a sound behind him and jolted up in his chair.

"Sorry," Dr. Zales said. He was setting up a curtain like divider to block off Donny and Hun from the rest of the room. "I know its not the healthiest thing in the world, but would you care for coffee and donuts?"

Donny nodded. "I would like that."

* * *

The past few days were the same. Donatello practically lived in the medical room while he stood vigilance over Hun. He contacted Splinter and his brothers often on the Shell Cell and told them what was going on, but could never answer when they asked when he was going to come home.

Dr. Zales appeared in the morning before his practice opened. The vet would see several patients before noon. Then he would take an hour long lunch break to eat and check on Hun and Donny and made sure Donny got another meal, then in the afternoon he and his team would perform surgeries on pets that were scheduled for that day. Most of them were spays and neuters. In the evening after he had dinner with his family he would come down with dinner for Don.

"I am curious to why you were not afraid of Michelangelo," Don said in between bites of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. "A lot of people tend to freak out at the sight of us."

Zales shrugged. He was in the middle of changing Huns bandages. "I have heard stories about large green reptile men. You are becoming a bit of an urban legend, and there was that footage a few weeks ago. The stories mention how you fight thieves, gangsters and other shady folk. You were always painted as a kind of vigilante. After your brother rescued me I took the chance and thanked him. He was surprised but accepted it. I promised I owed him one."

"When we do rescue people we do not expect or ask for compensation," Donatello explained and took a long drink from his Sprite.

"Heroes never do," Zales said.

"You are a hero," Don told him. "All doctors are, and policemen, firefighters and teachers."

"That was sweet and noble of you to say so, but unlike you we expect to be paid."

"Well you do have bills to pay and mouths to feed," Don said in an understanding tone.

"And colleges to pay for," Zales sighed. "I really am proud of my children." He had already told Donatello about his two older children. Both were daughters. The eldest was in veterinary school. His second daughter was in her third year under dual major of both English and education. She wants to be a teacher for special needs children and also hoped to land the dream book deal. His youngest son yearns to be an astrophysicist.

"They all have admirable goals," Donny said and took another bite of his chicken.

* * *

On the fifth day something different happened, something that made Donny smile. He had heard stirring coming from Huns bed and when he turned to the large turtle he saw Huns eyelids twitch for a few seconds before the uninjured one opened.

"Don't move," Donatello said softly while he stared into the white iris. The mutation had drained the pigmentation in Huns eyes. "Don't try to speak either. Your jaw and throat still need to recover."

Hun blinked his eye and narrowed it. The rate of his heartbeat increased. The sound of the machine caused Hun to blink again before he stared at the machine and then at the IV drips and at his body.

"Let me get you some water." Don leapt to his feet. He ran to where the pitcher of ice water was. Every day they had it ready, just incase Hun woke up. The patient received fluids through the IVs but his tongue and mouth had to feel extremely dry by now. "Just try not to move or anything. He poured some water in the glass and placed a plastic lid on it and inserted a straw. He brought the glass over to Hun. "Drink slowly."

Hun leaned over until the straw was in his mouth and sipped.

"Are you in any pain?" Donny asked once Hun had finished.

The large reptile shook his head.

"I guess it would be hard to let us know if you do." Communication was going to be hard. "We can try this." Donny grabbed a nearby pad and a pen. He placed them next to the small table on Huns right side. "Whatever you want to say just write it down."

Hun stared at the pen and paper and pointed to his other arm.

"Except you are left handed," Donny said. "He waited for Hun to nod and watched as Hun used his thumb to touch his other two fingers. "And you are not used to writing with your new hands. I'm sorry. We didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. This mutation I mean, actually. Im sorry your were viciously attacked. Why did they attack you?"

Hun grabbed the pen and while it seemed that he struggled a bit he did manage to write something on the pad. He set down the pen and lifted the paper. He had scrawled out one word: Ritual.

"Thats what you do when someone wants to leave or you kick them out?" He waited for Hun to nod again. "But I thought they still followed you."

Hun wrote down something else. It was hard to read, but Donny could make out the words small faction, most did not accept and dragons fighting.

"Only a small group backed you," Don said. "The others didn't and they took on the ones who did accept you. Do you know where you are?"

Hun shook his head.

"You are in a hospital of sorts, an animal hospital. Our brother made a friend and he has been a lot of help. The five of us saved you. Are you surprised?"

Hun wrote some more. Not really. You four have this honor thing.

"Are you glad we saved you?" Donatello asked as another thought entered his head. What if Hun didnt want to be saved? Without the Purple Dragons he had nothing. "Do you want to live?"

I dont know. As soon as he wrote the words down he closed his eyes, but not fast enough. A few treacherous tears escaped while his head shook slightly and sniffles were heard. He was crying. He was actually crying.

"Hun, Im sorry," Don whispered and gently placed his hand on his good arm. "When you are little better and when you can be moved you are coming with us." The words fell out of his mouth before he knew he was saying them. "You have me."


	2. The Lion and the Mouse

**Changes of the Heart**

_Chapter Two. The Lion and the Mouse_

_

* * *

_

Donatello felt his chest tighten as he made his way down to the lair. There were several thoughts going through his head but only one that stood out the most amongst the others. He had promised one of their enemies that they would take him in. He didnt even say how long, just that he and his brothers and father would allow him to live with them. Donny knew he shouldnt have made that promise, but seeing someone like Hun, one who never showed emotion besides anger just tear up like that made Donnys heart sink.

"How am I going to tell the others?" He asked himself once he had reached the door to their lair. He had already called his brothers to let them know that Hun had woken up and that Dr. Zales had practically ordered him to go home and get a decent amount of sleep. He should be happy in seeing them. Mikey visited twice and Leo came by once while Donny stayed at the veterinary practice to watch over Hun. They will be happy to see him again, but he also had to tell him about what he had told their enemy.

The door to the lair opened before Donny could even grab onto the door. "Whoops." April stood behind it. She was carrying an empty tote bag. She most likely brought a few gifts for Donny and his family or loaned some of her books and or movies. I wish they told me you were coming home today.

"Hi April," Donny greeted her. "They didn't tell me you were coming by either." He had no idea if she knew what he had been doing. "What did they tell you?"

"Pretty much everything," April said as she leaned against the doorway. Don couldnt help but notice the way she shifted her hips and the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. She was their first human friend. She was intelligent, practically cut from the same genius cloth as Don and she was gorgeous with her bright red hair, green eyes, pert little nose and lush full lips. Don had dreams about her when he woke up covered in sweat and fully erect. He couldnt leave his bed until he had beat himself off and his betraying member slid back into his tail.

"Casey didn't like it either I take it."

She shook her head. "No he didn't. I told him you were doing the right thing, or what you felt was right. He was quiet for a few minutes before he agreed."

"I think Hun had received enough punishment through Karma," Don said and when April gave him an odd look he continued. "He is depressed, not even sure if he wants to live. I'm serious. He was crying and those were not crocodile tears."

"My god," April blinked. Poor Hun. "I can't believe I just said that."

"I can," Donny smiled at her. That was another reason he had fallen for her in the past. April had one of the most purest and kindest hearts. She even felt sorry for Stockman when he fell into the East River after he kidnapped her and tried to kill her. "There is something I have to tell the others." He sighed. "I invited Hun to stay with us."

"Oh," April said. "For how long?"

"I didn't say. I don't know how Im going to explain it to them."

"Do you want him to stay with you?"

Donny shrugged. "Yes and no. I want him to reach a full recovery, but I dont know what will happen after. He has managed to find and destroy our third lair and we had just gotten the forth one set up. I know he is dangerous. He hates us and most likely wont be thankful once he is healthy again, but I did make a promise."

April placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you did the right thing and I support your decision."

"Thanks."

"I will also back you up when you do tell the others."

Donny smiled at her. "Well here it goes." He opened the door to the lair and stepped inside. He could hear the thuds of Raphael beating against his large punching bag and smell something delicious being prepared in the kitchen. "Guys? Master Splinter? Im home."

"Donny?" Mikey called out from the kitchen.

"Hey Bro," Raphael had stopped in his exorcises and ran over to him. "I missed ya." He gave Donny a friendly smack against the shoulder using the same strength as he would give Casey a pat on theback.

"I missed you guys too," Donny said as he rubbed his shoulder. He knew Raph didnt mean it but his brother sometimes didnt know his own strength. "Although the others did visit."

"I would have just been in the way." Raph shrugged and turned towards the direction to where they usually trained. "Yo Leo. Wake up from your trance. Donnys back."

"Hey Donny," Michelangelo greeted before he pulled Don into an embrace. "I started to fix your favorite meal." He was wearing his favorite apron, the red and white checkerboard one.

"You didn't have to do that," Donny told him. No wonder the aroma was enticing. He loved chicken cacciatore more than any food and knowing his brother he had cooked it to just the way Don loved it, served on angel hair pasta.

"He's been Mr. Generous lately," Raph said. "He's cooking you your favorite food and hes been working on a thank you gift for Dr. Zales, speaking of which, how is the ughish patient?"

"On his way to recovery," Don said. He woke up recently. "He's still not allowed to move or talk yet."

"Will this mean you will be home more often?" The elderly and loving voice was more comforting than the idea of Mikeys home made meal. Splinter stood a few feet away with Leonardo, both were happy and pleased to see him.

"Hi Leo, Master Splinter," Don greeted before he embraced them. "I will be home more often, but I still need to check on him. I feel like I made a commitment."

"I understand my son." Splinter did not lose his smile. "I am just pleased to see that you have returned home."

"I'm glad to be home," Donny said. His eyes met the gaze of everyone settling last on April. She was the only one to know. "I have something to tell you."

"And it cant wait?" Mikey asked as he glanced towards the direction of the kitchen. "I don't want anything to burn."

"Does it need to come out now?" Leo asked him.

"Well I just put it into the oven," Mikey said.

"Then there aint nothing to worry about," Raph said. "Let Donny speak."

"Thanks Raph," Don said. He wasn't certain if his brother would be so friendly towards him after he had delivered the news. "I really need to get this off my chest."

"Sit down my son." Splinter gestured towards the couch. "It will make things easy for you."

"Maybe," Don said as he sat down.

"I think we all should sit," April said. "What Donatello is about tell you is heavy."

The smiles on their faces turned to worried frowns as Splinter and the other turtles sat down around him.

"I know you are not going to like this," Donny said and sucked in his breath. "He held it for several seconds before he exhaled. I promised Hun that he can come and live with us when he is able to be moved." There. He got it out, and no one was saying anything.

"What?" Leo had asked after a near minute had passed.

"Seriously?" Mikey asked and raised one brow bone.

"Are you out of your goddamned shell?" Raph thundered. "Did you forget he is the enemy? Did you forget he hates our guts and still wants us dead?"

"I didn't forget," Don said softly and would have added that he believes Hun no longer wants them dead, but Raph continued on in his tirade before Donny could have a chance.

"Who destroyed our lair recently?" Raph asked. He had stood up and was walking around in circles. "That one was my favorite. That idiot still blames us for his mutation."

"Thats enough," Raph, Leo said.

Raph ignored him. "You know good and well that as soon as he recovers hes gonna try and kill us again."

"Raphael sit down," Splinter instructed. "Let your brother finish. He has more to say on the matter."

Raphael grumbled as he took his seat again. He had folded his arms and refused to even look at Don.

"You didn't see him when I made the promise," Don said. He recalled how miserable Hun was and how his heart felt. "He has no one. I have you guys. I have all the friends we made. He has nothing. He has no master to lead him, no family to go to, nor any friends. He no longer has the Purple Dragons or even his humanity. I asked him if he wanted to live and he told me he didn't know."

"Damn," Mikey gasped. "I might have invited him myself."

"Me too," Leo said. "The mighty has fallen."

"No," Raph held up his hand. "This aint going to work. He has probably had this whole thing planned just so he can get to us."

"I don't think so," Don said. "Not at the extent of his injuries."

"Leo's clone was near death and had the whole thing set up," Raph reminded him. "And we took care of him, fed him and everything and he still betrayed us."

"He kept the bonsai I gave him," Leo said softly. "I think I did make it through to him. Give him more time and-"

"And nothing," Raph said. "Your clone is a scorpion and so is Hun."

"That tale is one but many," Splinter told him. "There are many others. Do not also forget the tale of the lion and the mouse."

Raph rubbed the top of his head. "Was that the one where the mouse freed the lion from hunters?"

"He means the one where the lion got a thorn in his paw," Leo told him. "The lion bullied all the animals and one day got a thorn stuck in his paw. No animal wanted to help him and they were also afraid of him, except for the kind hearted mouse. The mouse was able to remove the thorn and the Lion was so grateful and later on when the mouse was hunted by a different animal the lion came to his rescue."

"There is also another story that was told by the Ancient One," Splinter said. "Long ago in an ancient kingdom lived a spoiled prince who treated his subjects poorly. He ordered them to perform back-breaking tasks and would often perform mean spirited tricks. One day as he rode his favorite horse he was attacked by several men from a different kingdom. He was filthy and battered and had his horse taken. He tried to seek help but many did not recognize him and those that did refused, hoping the prince would die and his kinder and smarter brother would take the throne instead. Even the soldiers of the castle did not recognize him.

One family believed in helping everyone, even those they deemed to be the enemy. They took in the prince. They cleaned him up, treated his wounds, fed him and clothed him and gave him a horse and went with him to the castle. The prince was accepted back home, but he became a kinder and better person. He gave up on the crown and chose to live with the kind family that took him in instead."

"Did the family have a pretty daughter?" Mikey asked. "I like stories that have a romantic happy ending to them."

"They had a beautiful and clever daughter." Splinter smiled at his youngest. "And she and the former prince did fall in love and get married."

"Hun ain't no lion," Raph said as he shook his head. "And he certainly isnt a prince either."

"We dont know what the outcome will be," Don said as he glared at his brother. He knew Raph could be stubborn and he was acting like this because he cared about his brothers and did not want anything to happen to him, but it was still getting under Donnys skin.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Raph asked. "Do you want to lose another home? There isn't much in the way of real estate in the sewers you know."

"Vegeta," Mikey blurted out.

"What the shell are you talking about?" Raph stared at him.

"Now is not the time to talk about your favorite anime shows," Leo said.

"I'm thinking Hun might be like Vegeta," Mikey explained. "He used to be the bad guy and Krillin was about to kill him and Goku told him to have mercy and let him go."

"Where are you going with this?" April asked.

"Vegeta ended up becoming an alley of the good guys," Mikey said. "He had that arrogant attitude about Im not really helping you, but he was and he fell in love with Bulma and they had two kids. There are some great fanfics where Vegetas daughter gets together with Gokus younger son. Those are real cute."

"I believe your brother just cited another example in his own way," Splinter said.

"Exactly," Mikey nodded. "He might not be a prince or a lion, but he could be a Vegeta."

"I can't believe you guys are even considering this," Raph grumbled.

"I made a promise," Donny said. "I don't believe in breaking my promises."

"You still have my support," April said.

"I'm with Donny and April," Mikey said.

Splinter placed a hand on Leos shoulder. "The decision lies with you Leonardo. You will have my support in whatever choice you make."

"Thank you, sensei," Leo said. "I have heard the stories and the arguments against why we shouldnt take him in, and why we should. Since it is my decision, I say that we do allow him to come live with us, at least until he is fully recovered."

"Great," Raph sighed.

"He will be drugged on his way here, Raphael." Leo scowled at their brother. "He will be knocked out and wont know how he had arrived and we will find a way to keep his eyes covered when he leaves."

"A good and wise decision," Splinter said. "Now I need to address both Michelangelo and Donatello."

"Wait, what did I do?" Mikey asked.

"You made your identity known to a stranger," Splinter said. "You have put yourself in danger when you assisted in his rescue and even worse you allowed him to see you."

"But that was days ago," Mikey protested. "Why not say anything back then?"

"I was waiting for the right moment."

"He thanked me," Mikey said in a small voice.

"Please let me finish," Splinter told him and turned to Donny. "Donatello you made a serious promise to an enemy without the consent or presence of your family."

"I'm sorry sensei." Donny stared at the ground. He felt a soft and warm hand on his arm. It had to be April's. There was no other hand that felt like that.

"While I am disappointed in you both, I am also proud of your actions. Michelangelo while it would have been safer for you to not put yourself in possible danger it would have also been dishonorable to simply leave an innocent to be attacked. Sometimes it is best to take a chance like that and your experience proved why it was good to take such a chance. You made a new friend."

"Thanks," Master Splinter, Mikey said.

"Donatello you have shown pity and mercy to an enemy. We can all take pity on our friends, but it shows true honor and nobility to show kindness to an enemy. You have also done well."

"Thank you," Donny said.

"Now, Michelangelo I believe there is something you need to do in the kitchen," Splinter said.

"Oh yeah." Mikey ran towards the kitchen just as the timer went off.

"I know you were on your way out, April," Leo spoke up. "But would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I was going to pick up something on the way," April said as she stood up. She closed her eyes and inhaled. "But I have to be crazy to pass up on something that smells that delicious. Thank you for the invitation."

"Thank you," Donny said. April's support had had made it easier for him to confess.

"I better call my husband though."

"You might not want to tell him about our new guest."

"I'll leave off that part for now." She stood up. "I'll go help and set the table."

"I better set up the medical room for him." Don rose from his seat. He had no idea how fast Hun was going to heal or what was going to happen to him after, but he just hoped that Raph was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: In this story the turtles are going to have bit more animal like features. What can I say, I've been inspired by Alaer's great writing.**


	3. Recovery

Changes of the Heart

_Chapter Three: Recovery_

* * *

It was at the start of the second week of Huns recovery when Dr. Zales told Donatello that he could be moved.

"If I had my way he would stay here until he had completely healed," the good doctor said as he and Donny were in the middle of changing Huns bandages while the large mutant watched them. But unfortunately I can't. My assistant's curiosity is getting stronger and even though I forbade them from looking behind or moving the curtain there is no guarantee that they will never try to see what I have been hiding."

"That is perfectly understandable," Donny said as he wrapped the clean bandages around the few areas that the stitches had to stay. It wouldn't be much longer and they will be removed leaving behind more light green scars on Huns skin.

"There is also my wife who wants to know why I keep coming down here at night," the doctor said. "And we are done here."

"Good." Don looked up at their patient. "How do you feel?"

Hun did not form an expression on his face as he gave a thumbs up. He did not move his mouth at all and barely parted his beak to take in the straw for his liquid meals.

"You understand why we are going to tranq you, besides the fact that you may be feeling some form of pain." Don waited for Hun to nod before he turned to face Zales. "When should we dose him?"

"When you and your brothers are ready to take him to your home," Zales responded.

"It will be a while," Donny said as he glanced at the small clock that was brought down there. "We have to make sure there will be little to no people around. We can't risk anyone seeing us."

"Not many are as accepting as me. I understand the dangers the five of you trying to make your way through the city while being unseen." He placed a hand on Huns shoulder. "I wish there was a way I could cure you of your mutation."

Hun nodded again and scrawled out a message on his pad. When he held it up, Don could see that it was a simple thank you.

"As I said before we never wished for this to happen to you," Donny said. He hoped he didn't sound too insulting. "I'm not saying we dont think you are worthy of being one of us, what I mean is that I, I mean we didn't want you to go through any kind of transformation. I do feel sorry for you, even though you have been a pain in the shell in the past but we dont believe in punishing anyone like this. I-" He paused when he saw Hun was writing out something in a quick matter. "Yes?"

Hun held up the pad. Stop was all that is written.

"I'm going to make sure that my brothers and I will make your stay to be as comfortable as possible."

What about your one brother, the one in red and Jones? Hun had written out.

"They will not bother you, even if I have to stand guard in front of the medical room I will. Just to see that you are safe."

* * *

The rest of the turtles had arrived sometime after two in the morning. They were not alone. Master Splinter came with them and they had the craftmatic bed they found on their last scavenging trip at the dump.

"Thank you," Donny greeted his family when they had arrived. "Thank you all for doing this."

I aint doing this for him. Raph pointed at Hun who scowled at him. Im doing this for you and the fact that I was out numbered in the vote.

"Doncha worry about a thing, Raph," Mikey said. "You won't have to take care of him in any way. Ill provide the food and the entertainment." He flashed the cheesiest smile Donny had ever seen at Hun. "Your room awaits and I'm your concierge."

"Ya know I think this might be a good idea after all," Raph said. "Making him spend time with Mikey is the perfect form of punishment." He ignored his brother as Mikey stuck his tongue out at him.

"Quiet please," Splinter said in a solemn tone before he turned to face their enemy. "You understand the extreme kindness we are extending to you?" He waited for the former human to nod. "You also understand how lucky you are that my sons came upon you when they did and that most of them feel a great amount of compassion, even to those they hate?"

Hun wrote down another message and held it up. I understand it all. I do not like the idea of living with you, but I do not have a choice.

"Wow," Mikey said after he read the message. "I thought my handwriting was bad."

"He's not right handed," Donny said as he scowled at his brother.

"We should give him some slack," Leo said as he adjusted the bed until it was right next to the bed was resting. "We are all going to make things comfortable for him, Raphael."

"I haven't done anything," Raph said and held up his hands.

"Just giving you a reminder," Leo told him.

"Okay," Raph sighed. "Jeeze. So when are we moving?"

"As soon as Dr. Zales administers the tranq," Donny told him. "Are you ready, Hun?"

The large turtle nodded.

Dr. Zales came down a few minutes later with a tote bag. "Sorry it took me a little while. I had to print the doctors instructions for your treatment at home." He paused to chuckle. "I do this for all of my patients." He held out the tote. "You have said you have other human friends?"

"We have several," Leo answered.

"I hope you can convince them to pick up the prescriptions for Hun," Zales said. "I packed up a few days of strong painkillers already. There are also some packs of powdered protein and vitamins for his milkshakes. The last of the stitches comes off in a few days and I also gave you few extra bandages in case you might need them."

"Thank you, doctor," Donny said.

"Thanks for everything." Mikey nodded. "He had yet to lose that ridiculous smile from his face. I'm making you a special gift."

"You don't have to make me anything my friend," Zales said as he made his way to one of the counters.

"But I'm already half way done," Mikey protested.

"Then I shall accept the gift." The doctor turned around with the needled prepared. "Now after I give him the injection it will only be a few minutes before it takes effect. You will have to have him moved in that time."

"We can handle that," Splinter said. "You are a wondrous man. You did not have to do this."

"I cant look in the mirror if I refused," Zales said as he made his way over to Hun. "There are only five of your kind."

"I think we fought another," Mikey said. "He was also working for our enemy."

"He looked like an alligator snapping turtle," Don added.

"Six mutant turtles still makes you rare and that one is the rarest since the five of you are all red ear sliders. "Zales inserted the needle into Huns arm. "Now to get him into the bed."

The six of them were able to slide Hun into the bed they were taking and had him strapped by the time the large mutant fell asleep.

"Thank you again," Donny said before they left.

* * *

They had carefully and yet quickly slid the bed into the back of the Hauler and slipped inside. The plan was to take the vehicle to the one part of town where they knew there would be little to no activity at this time of night. The saying about the city that never slept wasnt quite accurate. There were people that were awake at this time, but it was nowhere near as crowded as it was during the day.

"Nobody is around," Raph said as he pulled the vehicle up the curb. "Lets move this extra wait down before we do have a chance of running into anyone."

"Better put on the disguises anyway." Leo held up one of the large trench coats. They all slipped into them, even Splinter put one on. They also put on baggy pants and large floppy hats.

"What about him?" Mikey asked. He was pointing at Hun.

"Use the blankets," Donny said and tried to cover up as much as he could of his patient with the large blankets they brought. He tried to get the material up to his neck. "And one of these hats." He placed the hat on top of Huns head.

They carried the bed down into the subway entrance and then followed the path for half an hour before they took a known detour that took them into the sewers. From there they made they way to their home. Raph kept his eyes on Huns face to make sure their enemy was still asleep. After a few hours they made it home. With great care they took Hun and his bed through the doorway and took him into the medical room where they placed the bed into the center.

"Good work, my sons," Splinter told them. "Now we all must get our rest. This also means you, Donatello."

"I was going to sleep," Donny said. He did not remove his gaze from Hun. His patient was still sleeping peacefully. He took the hat back and slid the blanket so the upper part of Huns plastron was exposed.

"In your room," Splinter ordered.

"Yes, sensei," Donny said.

* * *

Donatello wasn't sure how many hours he had slept, nor did he care. The second he felt awake he rolled out of bed. There was a lot to work on today. He had to set things up to make sure his patient was more comfortable. There was the list of doctors instructions for him to read. First thing he had to do was make Hun's breakfast.

He ran out of his room so fast that he nearly collided with Michelangelo who was just exiting the kitchen with a tall glass filled with a frothy creamy mix and a bendy straw.

"Whoa," Mikey gasped at the almost collision. "Watch yourself, Donny."

"Sorry," Donny said in a weak voice. "That's Huns breakfast?"

"Already used all the right kind of ingredients," Mikey said. "Even put in one of the vitamin and protein packs in it."

"Thanks. Where did you put the tote?"

"It's on the coffee table."

"The others are still asleep?"

"Shhh," Mikey held up a finger and tilted his head towards where Raphael slept. Not even a second went by when a familiar snore escaped. "Leo is still asleep, but Master Splinter is in the kitchen making our breakfast."

"I'll be with you in just a few seconds," Donny said. He grabbed the stapled papers and followed Mikey into the medical room. "Is he awake?" He looked over Mikeys shoulder and saw that Hun had already pressed the button to make his bed sit up.

"Good morning," Mikey greeted. "I made your breakfast shake. I hope you like chocolate."

Hun nodded and held out his good hand and accepted the shake. After he took his first sip through the straw he nodded again.

"I got something else for you," Mikey said. "Don't go anywhere. He ran out of the room."

"It's best to ignore him sometimes," Donny said when he noticed the odd expression on Huns face. "Michelangelo's sense of humor is kind of odd."

"Back," Mikey announced and ran through the door. "I brought something that might help with communication so you won't have to waste paper." He held up a Magna Doodle.

"Thank you," Donny said. "I appreciate your help." At least Mikey was helping. "He knew both Leo and Master Splinter would also lend a hand but Raph won't lift a finger to help their enemy."

"What's the papers say?" Mikey asked as he set the toy down on the small table that was next to Hun's bed.

"Basic instructions," Donny said as he read. "He has to remain in bed for at least four more weeks. Do not put any strain on anything. His throat has healed to the point where we can give him warm and hot liquids."

"He can have soup?"

"Broth and tomato soup," Donny continued to read. "Have to help him brush his teeth and bathe."

"Uh, you can do that part yourself right?"

"Don't worry. Ill take care of that part. You stick with the food and entertainment."

"That's my specialty," Mikey said with a smile. "Now for my other specialty. Time to wake up Raph and Leo. He chuckled on his way out of the room."

* * *

Bathing shouldn't be too hard. Donny just had to clean one arm, torso, abdomen, back and face for Hun. He was also going to wash his hair. He borrowed some off Splinters shampoo for that.

"I'm sorry if this embarrasses you," Donny said as he set the basin with warm soapy water down.

Hun set down the remote and picked up the Magna Doodle. After Breakfast Mikey had wheeled in a television set with a built in VCR and some of his favorite movies. After a few seconds Hun held up the toy. I understand, was written onto it.

"I just have to prepare you for it first," Donny told him. The preparing wasnt too hard. He used plastic garbage bags to place over Huns legs and left arm. After he had made certain they were secure and taped down he dipped the sponge into the water. "Is this too warm?" He asked as he brought it against Huns right arm.

Hun shook his head.

"Too cold?" Donny was answered by another headshake. "Then I can proceed." He gently rubbed the sponge against Hun's arm. As he scrubbed he took the time to notice the former humans arm. The shade of green was light like his and Leo's but was more of a grass green tint, similar to the color of his and his brothers less serious counterparts. "I wonder why you grew spikes on your shoulders and elbows," Donny said as he carefully cleaned around the sharp parts and slid the cloth down and going over the rock hard muscles. "These are real. You didnt use anything to enhance yourself, no steroids or anything?"

Hun shook his head no.

"No wonder Raph wont give you a chance," he's jealous he will never have a physique like yours, Donny joked and even earned a slight smile from Hun. He dipped the sponge in the water again and ran it along Hun's collar area.

The bath was going smoothly until Don reached the bottom of Hun's plastron and was about to clean his cloaca and tail. The damp sponge had barely come into contact with the area when Donny could see that Hun was not lying about steroids. The aroused member continued to slide out until it had reached its full length. Don nearly dropped the sponge and blinked his eyes. He suddenly felt inadequate in comparison.

"Sorry," he apologized when Hun reached down and flicked at the thick head with his fingers. He had to have been embarrassed. "I didn't mean to look. Let me try to get to your shell."

Hun tried to turn on his side and with Donnys help he was able to sit at an angle where Donny was able to clean his shell and backside.

* * *

The next time Donny bathed Hun he took great care to not stare at the former humans nether area when he cleaned that part. He tried to just speak about random stuff. Things that just popped in his head he would mention. He would often talk about training and exorcises, salvage trips and what he was working on at his workstation.

Donny noticed Huns health improve. The bruises had faded away and the cracks on his shell had healed. The only things they had to worry about were the broken limbs and the liver, but on Dr. Zales's last visit he had confirmed that the liver had healed. The good doctor confirmed that he would visit again after the sixth week was over to see if Hun still needed to wear the casts.

Meal times were getting a bit more variety as time wore on. At the start of the third week Hun was able to slurp cream soups and have a bowl of warm Cream of Wheat for breakfast. He was also able to get to enjoy ice cream, pudding, yogurt and Jell-O. Near the end of the fourth week cottage cheese and oatmeal was added to his diet and regular soups were included in the middle of the fifth week.

Hun had behaved himself during those weeks. He would either nod or hold up a single notepad message that said thanks when his meals were brought or when he was given a painkiller in case he was feeling some pain. He would sit patiently and listen to whatever Donny or his brothers would tell him.

Donny was also thankful that most of his brothers were trying to be kind to Hun. Donny would tell him about his day and show Hun some of his blueprints. He also rigged it up for Hun to press a button when he needed some assistance. Mikey would often watch a movie with the large turtle or play game such as checkers of Yahtzee with him. Leo would tell him stories and fables and try to get Hun to meditate with him. Master Splinter would come in and share a small pot of tea with him. Once Donny came in just as Hun was settling down for the night and Splinter was tucking him in.

"Even an adult by his size needs nurturing now and then," Splinter explained when he was finished.

"Everyone has been great," Donny said. He did not want to point out that Raph was the only one ignoring him.

"Raphael is letting him live here in peace," Splinter said. "That is more than enough."

"I know," Donny agreed.

Dr. Zales's word was as good as his promise and came by on the sixth week. He helped Donny wheel Hun to another room that was smaller than the one Hun was in and connected to the medical room.

"I am impressed with how you have your home set up," Zales commented as they set up the x-ray machine.

"Thank you," Donny said. "My brothers helped."

"We will take a few pictures and see where we will go from there," Zales said.

A few minutes went by before the X-rays were complete. Donny and the doctor studied the images.

"His jaw looks healed," Donny said. So does his one femur. "The others Im not so sure about."

Zales nodded. "Better give him a couple more weeks, but lets take care of the jaw."

As soon as they removed the binding from Hun's jaw he pointed at his mouth and did the talk gesture with his hand.

"You can speak now," Zales told him.

"What can I eat?" Hun asked. His voice came out a bit weak and creaky.

"You can eat solid food," the doctor said. "But I would stick to a braces diet. That means no hard or crunchy foods like chips or raw vegetables. No apples or taffy or caramel."

"I would love a tuna fish sandwich," Hun said. "And some fries."

"I'll ask Mikey to make it for you," Donny told him.

* * *

The two weeks rolled by quite fast. Hun didn't speak much. He did address each turtle and Splinter by their name, rather than by species or freak. He was polite and even seemed to perk up when Donny came to visit him.

"I think he is changing," Leo said during dinner. "I think he is changing for the better."

"Leo," hes got you fooled, Raph said. "As soon as you let your guard down he is going to show his real face. He's a scorpion."

"Leo's right," Donny said before he took a sip from his iced tea. "He's a lion."

"Or a Vegeta?" Mikey asked.

"Or a Vegeta." Donny nodded.

Raph shook his head. "I cant believe you are falling for it too. At least he wont be around much longer. As soon as the casts come off hes out of here."

"Not quite," Donny said. He hasnt moved most of his limbs in a while. "He has to work on regaining control of his muscles again."

Donny was right. After eight weeks they removed most of the casts save for the ones on the right leg. That one needed two more weeks of healing at least. In the mean time Hun worked on his left arm and leg. He had to first try to move them and once he regained control of his arm and was able to work a toothbrush, hairbrush and a pencil he started to lift hand weights.

His left leg was a little different. He had to work on kicking then work a mechanism Donny rigged up so he could pump his leg and once Hun was able to stand while using crutches he walked around. Donny insisted he used the crutches and move around as much as possible. This allowed Hun to watch TV with him and his family as well as have meals around the table.

Once his right leg was ready and had the casts removed Hun and Donny worked again on the muscles. Hun started to move it gently and shake it. Then he followed it with the weights and then stood and walked around on it, first with the aid of a cane and then without any form of crutch at all.

* * *

"Beautiful day ain't it," Raph commented as soon as they finished breakfast. "Today is going to be a great day."

"I'll miss you as well, Raphael," Hun said after he finished his cup of coffee. "Not as much as your brothers."

"See he likes us," Mikey said and stuck his tongue out at Raph.

"And he can like us far away," Raph said. "Dont get up. I'm going to be doing the dishes today."

"Ignore him," Leo told him.

"It would be best to get this over with as fast as possible," Hun said softly.

Donny wanted to grab his hand to comfort him. "I'll get your things together."

"What things?" Hun asked. "All my stuff is with the Purple Dragons and knowing them they would have either destroyed it, or distributed it amongst themselves, or sold it." He didn't even have his clothes. The remains of his chest armor was cracked and broken beyond repair when they rescued him and in order to treat him they had to cut away the purple clothes.

"We still have your belt", Donny said.

"And we got you gifts," Mikey added.

Donny nodded and grabbed the tote that was given to them by Dr. Zales. He could not believe how he sorry he felt that Hun was leaving. This was their enemy. This was the guy who used to hate them. Now things were different. He placed the Magna Doodle inside, along with the note pad and pen. Mikey even made a small bag of cookies for Hun to take with him. Leo was willing to part with a book on zen and meditation and Splinter had given him a pillow and blanket.

Leo and Donny made sure Hun had donned a blindfold and led him to the sewer slider. Leo drove the three of them around the sewers until they were close to Central Park. They felt it would be a good area to drop him off.

"You can do anything now," Leo told him. "Today is the start of the rest of your life. You are a new man. You can be a good man." He handed him the tote.

"I'm not a man," Hun said as he removed the blindfold and accepted the tote.

"Then be a good turtle," Leo said and handed him his old belt.

"We can still communicate," Donny said. "I made you your very own shell cell."

I can go where I want, Hun said as he accepted his belt. Where I want to go.

"That's right," Leo said in a satisfied voice and turned to face Donny. "Ready to go back?"

"Where do I want to go?" Hun asked. He stared at his tote and belt. "I can't go where I want to go. I can't. I can't." He dropped his bag and sat down.

"Hun?" Donny wanted to run toward him but his legs refused to move. He watched as the former human hug his plastron while his thighs seemed to slide up higher into his shell. "Leo, he's trying to pull his limbs into his shell."

"Hun," Leo walked up to him. "Whats wrong?"

"I can't go. I don't know where. I have no where." The large turtle rocked back and forth.

"Shell," Leo gasped and looked up at Donny. "Raph is not going to be happy."

"When did the idea of displeasing Raph affect your decisions before? "Donny asked. He knew exactly what his brother was going to do.

Leo stared down. "Hun, do you want to stay with us?" He held down a hand.

Hun stared up at him for a full minute before he reached up and grabbed Leos hand.


	4. Adapting

**Changes of the Heart**

_Chapter 4: Adapting_

* * *

Donatello froze when they reached just outside of the lair. It was the second time in recent months when he felt like he couldn't enter, except this time he wasn't the one that made the decision that most of the family would not be pleased with.

"We can't stay out here forever," Leo told him. "I made the decision. I will be the one to tell them."

Donny smiled. "You have my full support on this decision and I'm pretty sure Mikey will be on our side as well." He already knew what the hard part was going to be. He opened the door. "After you, of course."

Leo said nothing as he entered.

"Any second now and Raph is going to explode," Donny said as he glanced over to Hun. The large mutant still seemed unsure of himself. "I do want to confirm if this is what you really want."

Hun closed his eyes and inhaled. "Yes."

"You don't feel like you are being forced into this decision, that you feel like you don't really have any other choice."

"I thought that way at first. There is no one who will take me in. The Dragons have officially kicked me out. I have severed ties with The Foot. I can't start a new gang, or even go to a homeless shelter because of what I am."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hun said. "I blamed you because I became one of you. It was an accident. I will swallow my pride and say it's mostly my-"

"WHAT THE SHELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" Raph's voice boomed through out the sewers.

"Looks like the news has been delivered," Donny said. "Time to face the music." He stepped into the lair and looked around. He saw Leo standing in front of Raph. The eldest of the four had his arms crossed and was staring down at the angrier brother with a stoic frown. Splinter stood a foot away from them his face as an impasse. Behind him, looking very confused was Mikey.

"You did not invite him back here," Raph said. He was seething. Saliva had gathered around the edges of his beak, giving him the appearance of a rapid dog. "What is wrong with you?"

"He doesn't really have any where else to go," Leo said.

"Are you going to invite all our enemies to live with us?" Raph asked. "Why don't we invite Bishop or Stockman as well? How about Karai? Lets have two people who destroyed our past homes live with us."

"Raphael stop it," Donny growled. He could not believe the level of anger he was feeling. "You don't understand what he is going through. His body may have healed but his mind hasn't. I don't think that part will never recover. He had been attacked by what he had believed was his family and the ones who treated like family he once considered his enemies." He paused to catch his breath. "He was sitting on the ground and shaking. He was trying to pull his legs into his shell."

"Really?" Mikey asked and when Leo and Donny nodded his blue eyes widened with sadness. "Damn, poor guy. I'm with Leo and Donny." He walked over to Hun. "We can be his family." He looked up at the large turtle. "You don't mind having an obnoxious little brother do you?"

Hun blinked before he smiled and reached down to pat Mikey on the head.

"Fuck this noise," Raph grunted and spat on the ground.

"Raphael," Leo addressed him in a stern tone of voice.

"You two are both way too much alike," Mikey said and pointed at Raph. "You both are stubborn, both have trust issues, like to fling insults, and you are aggressive." He did not notice how Raph had developed an eye twitch. "You don't want him here because you see to much of yourself in him."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Raph growled and barreled towards Mikey. He never reached his younger brother. Hun stepped in front of the youngest turtle and Leo grabbed Raph from the back and nearly tackled him.

"Raphael that is enough," Splinter glared at him. "I can understand your anger to our former enemy, but do not take your aggression out on your brother."

"Sorry, Master Splinter." Raph tried to wiggle his way out of Leo's hold.

"Leonardo you may release your brother now," Splinter ordered.

"Yes, sensei," Leo said and relaxed his hold.

"Raphael, I want you to do thirty back flips and then meditate for an hour," Splinter said. "You need to calm yourself."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Mikey," Raph said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll go and try to relax."

"Now for more pressing matters," Splinter said. "I will not always be around. Leonardo, you will be the one to lead and watch over your brothers. You will be the one to make important and difficult decisions." He paused to sigh. "I may not completely agree with what you have recently done, but I stand by it. Accepting Hun into our home and lives proves that I have made the right decision when I made you the leader."

"Thank you, father," Leo said.

"And now for you, young man," Splinter said and pointed at Hun. "It is by my sons' compassion and mercy that you are here. I was wary of taking you in, considering what you have done in the past. I have no idea if you were indeed incapable of change, but you proved that you can when you were willing to take the brunt of Raphael's anger that was intended for Michelangelo."

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. "I forgot to thank you."

"However I will be watching you like a hawk," Splinter said. "I will never forget what you have done to my human father. You were willing to kill him and would have if I hadn't intervened. You still bare my mark on your face."

"That was you?" Hun asked as he rubbed his fingers against the three slash like scars on the left side of his face.

Splinter nodded. "If this is just a ruse to later attack my family you best tell me now, because if you try anything later on then what your former gang would had done would seem more merciful in comparison to what I would do." Donny had never seen his father speak this coldly before. It frightened him.

"I understand," Hun said. "I'm not even sure if I'm the same person as the one you scarred." He stared at his hands. They were shaking.

"Sometimes change can be good," Splinter said. "If you are going to live here you will follow my rules. You will do your share of the chores. You will also be expected to cook a few meals. You will also attend the training my sons take and will be trained as well. You will also attend group meditations. Do you understand?"

Hun nodded and got down on one knee. "Yes, Master."

"Do not bow before me. You do not have to bow before anyone, not any more." He waited for Hun to stand up. "Just one other thing. Please put something on. You do not have to dress the way you used to when you were human and you do not have to dress like my son's, but please put something on."

"I will, Master."

"I need to meditate in private now," Splinter said as he made his way to his own bedroom. "Remember my words."

"I can show you where we keep all of the scraps," Donny said once Splinter had left. "I'll help you find something that you will like."

"Thank you," Hun said. It was still strange to hear such words come from him. Maybe in time, Donatello will get used to it.

* * *

They had an outfit assembled for Hun when it was time for family meditation. Hun kept his belt, though he said he wasn't certain if he wanted to keep the buckle anymore. He also wore a tan loincloth. Using the same kind of leather the turtles used to make their elbow and knee pads, Hun constructed a pair of gloves that extended to just below the spikes on his elbows with silver bracers attached. He also chose to wear the same kind of knee pads as the others and wore a light gray, almost silver colored cloth sash across his chest and shell with a leather band on top, similar to what Leo wore.

"An excellent choice, Hunter," Splinter said when Donny and Hun had arrived.

"Hunter?" Mikey and Leo asked at the same time.

"My real name is Hunter," Hun explained. "Hunter Mason."

"Why shorten it?" Mikey asked. "I always thought Hunter was one of the cool names that all the guys wanted."

"Some might have thought it was too much of a pretty rich boy name," Hun said.

"Now is not the time to discuss our names," Splinter said. "I want the five of you to sit like me."

Donny sat down and folded his legs into the proper position. He glanced over and saw that Hun had sat down in the same manner.

"Now close your eyes and breath deeply," Splinter continued. "Think of a sound that calms you, a sound that relaxes you. Raphael, what sound are you thinking of?"

"The sound of the Shell Cycle engine," Raph said. "It just purrs right."

"Leonardo, what calms you?" Splinter asked.

"The rustling sound of wind through leaves," Leonardo said. "And the sounds my brothers make when they are asleep."

"Even Raph's snoring?" Mikey asked.

"Even Raph's snoring," Leo confirmed.

"Michelangelo what about you?"

"Uh, the sound of the waves at the beach. I think."

"Do not give me the answer you want me to hear," Splinter said. He did not sound upset. "Be honest."

"Bacon frying and Klunk purring."

"Donatello, what of you?"

"The soft whisper of the computer fans," Donatello said. "I also like when the pipes hum."

"Now Hunter, tell me what calms you."

"It's actually the rain," Hun said. "The rain hitting against the windows and collecting in the eaves. I had actually recorded the sound in the past and played it when I suffered from insomnia."

"Now close your mind off to everything that you know. Only think of that sound and nothing but it. Concentrate on the sound you enjoy and keep breathing deeply, now allow a thought into your head. The first thought that enters would be the most important thought on your mind. Focus on that thought."

Donny almost didn't hear Splinter's second set of instructions. All he could hear were the hum of the pipes that ran past their lair and the soothing sounds of the computer fans. The first thought that had made his way into his head was Hun. He wondered if the others were also thinking about him. He wondered how long Hun was going to be living with them. Would it be forever? Did he want Hun to stay with them that long? He certainly didn't object. If they could turn someone as horrible as Hun into a good person then it would be a great thing, a miracle perhaps.

He also thought of Hun's mutation and the fact that Hun no longer blames them. That was a good step. Donny had to keep wondering if they would have taken him in if he was still human. Was it the fact that Hun was a mutant turtle just like the rest of them contributed in their decision? The large reptile certainly was better looking as a turtle. Noses and ears on humans always looked strange to Donny. They just stuck out. They looked great on April, and other females. Sydney looked cute with them and Jhanna was beautiful and Starlee was just adorable.

On Hun the ears just stuck out of his head and his nose looked more like a beak of a bird of prey. Now his face was smooth with just nostrils on a snout and just ear slits on the side of his head. The only human detail Hun still had was his hair, soft hair that smelled great. Donny thought of the last time he washed Hun's hair and how good it felt in his fingers. He was certain he could smell the blond tresses from where he was sitting. Wait. What was thinking? He was thinking of Hun's hair as tresses? Why the shell was he thinking of Hun like that?

"Ah," Donny yelped and fell backwards. "Sorry." He said after he sat back up.

"You okay, Don?" Raph asked. "Did Hun push you?"

"No," Donny said and shook his head. "Sometimes my own thoughts can scare me."

"Do you need any help?" Hun asked him.

"I'll be fine," Donny said. "Let's get back to meditating."

"We have been meditating for an hour," Splinter said. "You are all dismissed."

* * *

Donny tried not to dwell on those thoughts that appeared in his head during meditation. He will admit that Hun is a good looking turtle and better looking now than when he was human and that was it. He decided it would be a good idea to work on some blue prints. His counterpart had built a blimp for him and his brothers to use. He certainly would like to have built something that could travel through air by scratch. It certainly would not be like the blimp. The blimp was slow moving and quite noticeable. He wouldn't have been able to make something quite as awesome as the hover shell though. He will think of something. He always did.

"Hey Donny." Mikey bounced up to him with a large grin on his face. "Wacha doing?"

"Just working on some blueprints for a new vehicle," Donny explained. He hoped his younger brother was not in one of his annoying moods and would leave soon.

"What kind of vehicle?" Mikey asked.

"Something for traveling through the air," Donny answered. "I hope you won't mind, but I need peace and quiet to work on this. You do want me to build it as fast as possible don't you?"

"Oh yeah. Do I get first dibs on flying it?"

"First dibs?" Donny repeated the request. He had an image in his head of Mikey flying around while shouting with joy and spouting off several movie quotes before he crashed into the Brooklyn Bridge. "You can have first dibs on learning how to fly it."

"Woo hoo," Mikey cheered. "You are my favorite brother." He gave Donny a hug before he bounced off.

"I hope I didn't make a mistake," Donny said and stared down at the still blank sheet.

"Do you need any help?" Hun asked. He was so quiet that even Donny didn't notice that he had approached Don at first.

"Uh," Donny sat up. "Sorry I didn't see you there." He tried not to look into the white eyes of the large turtle. "I don't really need help with creating the blue print, but I will love to have your help."

"Is something the matter?" Hun asked. "You don't want to look at me?"

"Nothing is the matter," Donny said. He looked up at Hun's face. "It was the family meditation."

The older turtle shrugged. "I understand. It also made me feel odd."

"Hey , Hun," Mikey shouted. He was sitting on what of the couches in front of the larger screen. He had Smash Brothers Brawl set up. "I need a second player."

"It would be best to amuse him," Donny said. "I understand if you are not much of a player."

"That is where you are wrong," Hun said. His mouth turned up into a smirk. "I am quite the gamer." He walked off to where Mikey was.

"I'm learning more about him every day," Donny said as he picked up the pen and started to sketch out ideas for the aircraft

* * *

Things seemed mostly quiet in the city and nothing unusual happened when Donny and his brothers went out on an evening patrol run. They did not encounter too much crime. The ones that they can handle without revealing themselves too much anyway. They returned home early or split off to visit friends before they returned home. It was almost boring in that sense.

Things at home were also pretty calm. Hun was blending in with the rest of them. He would watch them during family training and tried to mimic some of the moves. Both Leo and Splinter helped him along. After the family lesson, Splinter spent a half hour with him training him in lessons that he could handle.

Hun would spend time with each turtle when they were relaxing. He would watch movies or play video games with Mikey. With Leo he would meditate, share stories or practice the skills he had recently learned. When he was with Donatello he would help him work on the aircraft. The blue prints were completed and Donny and Hun would spend some time building it in an abandoned garage that Casey had found.

Raph stayed away from Hun. He did not try to spend time with him, nor did he attack him. Sometimes while Hun and Mikey were hanging out he would just work out, or go for a motorcycle ride, or just go visit Casey. Everyone thought that it was for the best at first, but as the days wore on it was apparent that Hun was not going to leave, nor did he show any intent to attack them.

Casey also kept his distance. When he and April came for a visit Hun would stay in his room and Casey did not inquire about his whereabouts. He was not happy with the situation, but realized there was nothing that could be done about it since Leo had said he was staying for good.

"He's not the same," Leo said softly after April and Casey left. The couple came to return some borrowed movies and to talk about how April had gotten another job at another lab and she was going to be more than a mere assistant.

"I know," Donny said. He had just finished taking a refreshing swim. "I just wish Raph could see it."

"He sees it," Leo sighed. "He just refuses to accept it."

"No way," Mikey's voice carried from Hun's room. Their younger brother had gone to accompany Hun while Casey was there. "I can't believe it."

"Mikey?" Leo asked in a curious tone.

Mikey ran up to them. "You are not going to believe this, but Hun plays Superquest."

"Oh," Donny wished he could feign surprise. He would have been shocked that someone like Hun could have been a gamer in the past, but not now, not with the new Hun.

"You have no idea who he plays," Mikey said.

"A big barbarian type?" Leo asked.

"Not quite, Changeling," Hun said. "I'm the Elfinator."

Donny wasn't sure what he was hearing was right. Hun played that little green guy with the big mouth that worked with them to take down the Ultimate Gamer? He glanced over to Leo and saw that his older brother had a similar expression on his face that Donny had felt.

"This is so cool," Mikey said. "We were friends online and now in real life."

"It is," Leo agreed when he found his voice. "You helped us when we needed it. We fought together on the same side in the past. You did always have the potential to do good."

Hun shrugged. "I guess." He let out a sigh. "The meditation and the therapy talks with your father have made me feel guilt. I haven't felt guilt since I was twelve or thirteen." He stared at the floor. "I'm sorry for destroying your old home."

"We accept your apology," Leo said. "How do you feel?"

"I feel a little better," Hun said as he rubbed his chest.

"You might even feel better after a nice swim," Leo said.

"He's right," Donny said. "Sometimes when I feel stressed I would go for a swim and it helped me feel better."

"A swim would be nice," Hun said as he slid off his gloves and bracers. "I have noticed I'm a fast and better swimmer than before. Being a turtle does have its benefits."

"There is also the armor on your back and chest," Leo said. "Although I suggest you do not try and pull your limbs inside."

"You can pull your head in your shell," Donny said. "Like this." He used the muscles in his neck and shoulders to retract his head for a few seconds and popped it out. "Go on, you try."

"Might as well," Hun said. He took a deep breath and pulled back his head. It was odd seeing him like that, especially with part of his ponytail hanging out. His head popped back out. "This is going to take time to get used to."

"Take all the time you need," Leo said. "You are not in any rush."

"I have gotten used to my hands," Hun said as he stretched his hand and wiggled his fingers. "And the fact that I only have one exit hole now, not to mention my tail and that my junk is inside it."

"That is why we were never allowed to kick each other in the tail when we were younger," Leo said. "Now lets take that swim."

* * *

**A/N: **I tried to channel a little of Katara for Splinter.

Need2Get1: Thank you.


	5. Vipers

**Changes of the Heart**

_Chapter 5: Vipers_

* * *

"I'm surprised Master Splinter didn't ask you to stay for more training," Donatello said as he and Hun were on their way to the garage to work on the aircraft. "I'm not saying you were as sloppy as Mikey or Raph."

"I'm still a rookie," Hun said. He was carrying a large box full of parts that was scavenged earlier. "I have received some martial arts training, no quitet in the way of the ninja plus some. I don't usually use it to often. I have always preferred my bare fists and fighting tooth and nail."

"Don't knock it," Donny pointed at him. "That style has worked in the past."

Hun nodded. "How long do you want to work on it today?"

"A couple of hours, and then it will be lunch time."

"My turn to make a meal," Hun said. "Although I think I'll keep it simple with soup and sandwiches."

"Simple works. It works for me." Donatello had breakfast duty that morning. He made waffles with bacon and eggs, and he used the kind of waffle that came frozen and went into the toaster. All he really had to do was cook the bacon and eggs. "Although the last meals you made were pretty good." He thought about the dinner they had a few days ago. It consisted of beef, onions, cabbage, carrots and potatoes cooked in the pot with broth and a little bit of lard. Hun had called it Stovies.

"I just can not do complicated meals. Your brother, Mikey is the better cook."

"That's true." Donny nodded. His brother being the food nut not only liked to eat but he also was great with cooking. "We just only have to worry about when Leo is in the kitchen." He could not keep from smirking.

"We all have our faults," Hun said as soon as he finished laughing.

Donny nodded. Both Raphael and Michelangelo displayed one of their faults each during training which caused their moves to be off and brought not only Master Splinter's anger but also a smack of his cane on each of their heads. They were instructed to go into longer training to make up for the bad display. Donny and Hun were free to go work on the aircraft and Leo decided to go read a book.

"What are you going to name it?" Hun asked as he started to climb the ladder. They had reached the broken manhole cover that was next to the garage. "The Shell glider?"

"I think I'm wearing the shell theme a little bit thin. I did call our latest set of wheels the Hauler after all."

"I know you will think of something," Hun said. He pushed the box through the hole and slid it to the side to make room for himself. He had trouble climbing through the manhole covers and often had to break away at the edges to slip through. The city workers had to be displeased with the fact that they had to fix so many of the openings to the sewer, even if those were in alleyways that were away from traffic. They were lucky that the city hadn't touched up this one yet.

"We'll worry about that when we get close to finishing it." They were only half way done. Donny rigged the box to where he could carry it and climb the ladder at the same time and scaled up the rungs until he was out.

"Something seems off today," Hun said. "I feel a chill going down my shell."

Donny shrugged. He didn't feel anything. He took a step towards the side entrance and paused. He could smell humans inside. He set down the box and removed his Bo staff from where hey had it mounted on his shell.

"Someone broke into our garage," Hun's voice was low. He picked up the lock that was on the ground. "It has been cut through."

"I don't think it's a squatter," Donny said. He would have more sympathy for people who tried to get in because they had no home. "You have great eyesight, but also your olfactory senses have heightened since you mutated. Tell me what you smell."

Hun closed his eyes and inhaled. "I smell humans." The top of his snout wrinkled. "Some of them are unwashed and some have been smoking pot."

"Being a ninja means not only using your eyes. You have to use all of your senses. Lucky for us we are mutant turtles."

"What is the best way to surprise them?" Hun asked.

"Follow my lead," Donny said. "Stay close to me. I will nudge the door open and we will slip inside and into the shadows before they even notice."

"It might be harder for me," Hun said.

"No, remember what Master Splinter said this morning."

"When it comes to stealth, size doesn't matter."

Donatello nodded and brought a finger to his beak. He used the end of his staff to gently push open the door. He sought out the nearest shadow and jumped inside and rolled to it and braced himself for his friend. He felt Hun's presence as the large turtle rolled next to him.

"What the hell was that?" One of the human said. He had his head covered in a dark green bandana. The rest of his clothes consisted of a dirty shirt, dark gray cargo pants and black sneakers.

"Don't know man," another one said. He wore a denim vest, jeans, dark shoes and also had a green bandana except this one was worn around his neck like a scarf.

"Something happened," the first one said. "How else did the door open?"

"Maybe it was the wind?" This one had dark green streaks dyed into his hair and had the bandana wrapped around the middle of his arm.

"Don't be stupid," the first one said. "The wind aint strong enough to open the door."

"Vipers," Hun whispered. "New gang, but they have potential. One of my last orders to the Purple Dragons was to keep an eye on them. They would either be a threat if they did not end up working under them."

Donny nodded as he assessed the situation. There were five of them and they were ripping out items from both the Hauler and the aircraft. Not a single one touched the Shell Cycle.

"You guys need to shut the fuck up," one guy said. He wore his bandana as a simple headband and had a shirt with the image of a snakehead with its mouth open. "We make too much noise and we are going to get caught."

"I still wonder who this place belongs to," the fifth gang member said. He was the shortest of the group and also wore his bandana like a scarf. "Whoever they are they are no simple grease monkeys. The technical logical advances these vehicles have are quite phenomenal. It is almost a travesty that we are not stealing these modes of transportation."

"Damn," Donny muttered under his breath. "It's a shame he's a member of their gang. He sounds too smart."

"I've used similar ten dollar words," Hun said. "I still do. It doesn't mean they are smart."

"Or maybe it means you are pretty smart," Donny said. "Now we have to be silent and try to sneak up on them. I'll take out those two over there." He pointed at the two gang members next to the half done air craft. "You take out those guys." He signaled out the two guys next to the Hauler."

"Got it," Hun said.

Donny kept to the shadows as he snuck up on the two Vipers. Without a word he sprang out and swung his staff under their feet, knocking them on their backs. His prey were stunned. He still could use that to his advantage. He disarmed the smart one and was about to when he heard gunfire.

"Nice try you little prick," Hun's voice bellowed. The large mutant had one of the vipers pinned down on the floor with his foot and held another in his hand. "I'm going to shove that gun up your stinking ass."

"Shell," Donny muttered. He swiped the knife and the gun off the second one as he was still fumbling to remove the gun from its holster. He struck the two with his hand, knocking them both out.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit!" One the vipers shouted, as he was being throne across the garage.

"What the hell are you freaks?" The one remaining gangster asked. "God damn fucking toads."

"We are not toads," Hun said as he picked up the gangster that was under his foot. "We are turtles and you will learn to respect that."

Donny had to smile. It sounded like Hun was pleased to be a mutant turtle now and the way he said those words sent a tingling sensation down through his body. The sensation was felt the strongest in his tail. Oh no. He was not feeling that from Hun. Not to mention that it wasn't the time or place to feel something like that.

"Cujo," the Viper that Hun threw had gotten up on his feet. It was amazing he was still conscious. "Lets split." He half ran and half limped towards the large front entrance.

"Sounds like a plan," Cujo said. He pressed the button behind him and opened the door.

"You are not getting away," Hun growled. He still had the one gang member in his hand.

"Oh but we are, freak," Cujo said. He had something in his hand that was the size of an egg.

"Grenade," Donny gasped. "Hun we have to go." He grabbed the two unconscious gang members.

Hun turned and ran towards him as Cujo pulled the pin and threw the grenade at them. As he caught up to Donny he grabbed the smaller turtle by the belt and charged to the side door. With one kick he managed to get it open.

Donny threw the two Vipers into the alley and felt himself shoved through as the grenade went off. He turned around and saw Hun rolling towards him with the gangster he had grabbed.

"We had to save them?" Hun asked as the dust settled.

"It's the honorable thing," Donny said. He tried not to think about the vehicles that had been destroyed. "We saved you."

"We have to go before these snakes wake up," Hun said as he pointed at the gangster and then at the manhole cover.

Donny said nothing and crawled down. He was didn't say anything until Hun had jumped down next to him. "All that work for nothing."

"Don't say that," Hun told him. "We are alive and that is what matters."

"All those hours. We lost all of them and the garage," Donny felt himself shake. "I left the blue print in there." His felt the burning of the tears that were developing in his eyes.

"You will recreate the blueprint. We will build better vehicles."

"So they can be destroyed again?" Donny closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare give up. You didn't give up on me."

"I-I but, this is different." He heard Hun crouch down next to him and felt his hands on his shoulders.

"Don't say that. Now look at me."

Donny opened his eyes and turned to Hun. He had no idea how close their heads were. As soon as he turned his beak came against Huns. The warm sensation he had felt before had returned. He closed his eyes halfway taking in the kiss for a full second before he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry," Donny gasped after he took a step back. "I didn't mean it."

"It was an accident," Hun confirmed. "That's all it was."

"Yeah," Donny said as he rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure if he wanted it be an accident or not. "We better head back."

* * *

Donny did not say another word to Hun as they made their way back to the lair and the former human said nothing to him. Things were a little too awkward now that they had kissed.

"Donny?" Raph was the first to greet them when they returned. "You two are back so soon."

"Someone broke into our garage," Donny said.

"What?" Raph just stared at him.

"The Vipers," Hun explained. "A new gang on the rise. They broke into the garage to steal parts."

"You took care of them right, bro?" Raph asked. He did not look at Hun at all. "Or did you come back to round us up?"

"Not exactly," Donny said as he stared at the ground.

"What is it then? What's wrong?"

"Donny and Hun are back," Mikey shouted in a cheerful tone. He came bouncing up until he saw them. "What's going on?"

"They say someone broke into the garage," Raph explained.

"Someone broke into the garage?" Leonardo asked. He approached them with Splinter in tow.

"Yeah and Donny said they did not take them out," Raph explained. "I think ole Donny didn't want us to not miss out on any of the fun."

"If there are too many then you did the right thing by coming back for us first," Leo said. "Although I am not certain why you didn't try to reach us on your shell cell."

"That is not why," Hun said. "There were only five and one of them had a grenade." He paused to take a deep breath. "They blew up the inside of the garage."

It did not take long after the message was delivered for everyone to start talking at once.

"What?" Mikey and Leo asked at the same time.

"They blew up the garage?" Raph repeated.

"Is anyone hurt?" Splinter asked.

"We got out of there in time," Donny said. "We even saved the gang members who were knocked out." He closed his eyes. "But we lost everything: the Hauler, the Shellcycle, the aircraft we were working on even the blue prints." He shook his head as he felt the depression way down on him. He felt a large reassuring hand across his shoulders.

"My bike is destroyed?" Raph asked. "They blew up my hog?" His amber eyes narrowed into slits. "You." His voice turned into a growl as he pointed at Hun. "You told those punks where our stuff was." He pulled his sais from his belt.

"Raph," Leo said as he and Mikey grabbed onto him to hold him back.

"I had enough," Don snarled. His blood felt like his had turned from cold to warm and was growing even warmer. "I had enough of your fucking attitude, Raphael. I worked hard at coming up with their designs. We all worked hard at building them. Don't think you are the only one who is upset by this, but you are the only one who is accusing our friend. You won't get it through your fucking thick skull that he has changed."

"Donny," Hun said softly. His large hands were holding Donny back.

"Raphael and Donatello," Splinter stood between the two. "I will not have my sons fighting each other." He stared at Donatello with a disapproving glance. "Donatello, you know that by letting anger getting the better of you will lead to regrets." He turned to Raphael. "And you should no better than to immediately accuse someone without proof. I know you feel protective of all your brothers, but one cannot always feel distrustful of everyone, especially those who are now family."

"I'm sorry, Master Splinter," Donny said. His voice was still low and he still felt Hun's hands on him. He did not want the large turtle to let go.

"Sorry sensei, but you are considering him family now?" Raphael asked.

"I am slowly approaching that feeling, yes."

"I'm not sure any more," Raph said as he grabbed his head. "I need to go for a walk. Sorry about pissing you off, Don." He shoved past them and left the lair.

"I'm sorry everyone," Donny said. He could not believe he had said such words. "I didn't mean to say what I said."

"We understand," Mikey said. "You were really angry."

"He was right," Hun said. "It was my fault. If I was more stealthy then they wouldn't have noticed me at the right second." He brushed his knuckles against the back of Donny's head. The feeling felt good, a little too good. "I forgot to apologize."

"Don't blame yourself for that," Leo said.

"You are still new to this," Splinter said. "If you like we could train a little more, just you and I."

"I would like that Master Splinter," Hun said. He released his hold from Donny.

"Then let us go," Splinter said before he lead the large turtle to the training room.

Donny kept his eyes closed. Damn it. He didn't want Hun to stop. Why was he feeling this? He shouldn't be having such feelings.

"You okay, Donny?" Mikey asked.

"He just lost years of hard work," Leo said. "He's going to want to be alone for a little bit."

"Yes," Donny gulped. "I need to be alone." He shoved past his brothers and ran to his bedroom. After he closed and locked the door he fell back on his bed. He could not hold back any longer. He reached down and began to caress the underside of his tail. He rubbed his fingers for the full length for a few strokes before he ran his finger in slow circles around the base. His tail felt engorged. He closed his eyes half way as he continued to stroke.

It wasn't long until his erect member slid out from it's sheath and reached it's full length. Using the palm of his hand he caressed the thick head rubbed his thumb over the tip and down just underneath the head.

"Hun," Donny muttered as he increased the speed of his rubbing. He pictured those large hands gripping his shoulders. He imagined himself being held by those large strong arms. He could hear the sound of the former human's voice and smell the scent of his hair.

"Ung," Donny gasped as he felt the jolt of energy surge through him. He grabbed the end of his arousal and felt it become coated in a warm wet substance. He let out a few moans before he fell back onto his bed.

Donny felt disgusted with himself as he stared at his hand and the white sticky mess that was dripping from his fingers. He could not believe he just ran of to masturbate while thinking about Hun. He wondered why he was angry with himself. It wasn't because Hun was male. There was nothing wrong with being gay or bisexual since Donny was certain he was still attracted to women. Maybe it was because he viewed Hun as a friend now. That had to be the reason. He felt it was disrespectful to their friendship.

"Donny?" Michelangelo was right outside his door. "How are you feeling, bro?"

"A little better," Donny answered. He did not remove his gaze from his hand. How was he going to explain this to his brothers? He could lie and say he was thinking of April again. No. He had to wash that off. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Oh okay," Mikey said. "I'll wait out here."

He was going to have to conceal it and run as fast as he could and hoped that his brothers would not smell it. He took a deep breath and opened the door with his clean hand. As soon as the door opened he tore through the lair towards the nearest bathroom.

"Man you really had to go," Mikey commented as soon as the door was slammed shut. "Don't take too long. April and Casey are coming over."

"Great," Donny said. He ran the water in the sink and rinsed off most of the cum before he took a bar of soap to it. He scrubbed until his hand had burned. There that should be passable.

* * *

April and Casey were in the main living room along with his brothers, Splinter and Hun. Wait a second, why was Hun out in the room? There was the fact he couldn't always hide but if Raph was about to attack him earlier then there was a good chance that Casey would do the same. Donny was prepared to defend Hun against their friend both verbally and physically.

"Casey," Hun spoke softly. "I know you hate me for what I have done to your father's store. I hate myself for what I have done."

"You said your were glad," Casey said in a low tone. April had a firm grip on his arm and Leo and Mikey were standing in between them.

"I was," Hun said. "Because at the time I refused to listen to my conscious. I thought I no longer had one." He turned to Splinter. "Thanks to Master Splinter I found that voice again. I can feel guilt again and I want to be a better person." He nodded at their father. "Thank you Master."

"I accept your gratitude," Splinter said. "But I cannot take all the credit. You were the one who wanted to feel that way."

Hun bowed before Casey. "I am sorry for what I have done to your father. Ms O'Neil, I'm sorry for threatening to attack you in the past."

"I accept," April placed her hand on the large turtle's arm.

"No way," Casey gasped. "This aint the same guy. This can't be Hun. He would never apologize."

"I was him," Hun said as he rose to his feet. "Not any more. Hun the Purple Dragon died that night in the alley. I am Hunter Mason the turtle."

"Man I don't know what to say," Casey said as he scratched the back of his head. "For the longest time I wanted you to suffer painfully. I guess becoming something you hate and getting the shit beaten out of you was enough."

"I no longer hate this form," Hun, er rather Hunter said as he flexed his arms. "What I hate was what I was."

"I want to completely forgive you," Casey said. "It's going to take time."

"Time has a way of healing all wounds," Splinter said.

"It does make it easier to invite you for a weekend at my grandmother's farm up north," Casey said. "You are all invited of course."

"We thought it would be good to relax after what happened," April said. She gave Donatello sympathetic glance. "Are you going to be okay, Donatello?"

Donny smiled. "I'll be fine."

* * *

**Replies: **Need2get1. Thank you.


	6. Recreation

**Changes of the Heart**

_Chapter 6: Recreation_

* * *

The trip to the farm was exactly what Donatello need. It did not make him forget about what had happened to the garage. He was still upset that his creations were destroyed but he did not feel as depressed as before. The words of his brothers finally sank into his skull. He was able to believe in himself again and knew that as soon as they find a new garage he would start designing new vehicles

Before they had left for the trip Casey went back to the garage to see how much damage was caused. The Hauler had taken the most damage. They were going to have to find a new van to alter. Only a handful of parts had to be throne away on the aircraft and to Raphael's pleasure, the Shell Cycle was unscathed.

Donatello tried not to think too much about it, not while he was floating in the cool and refreshing river. After breakfast and their training exorcises they decided to go for a nice swim. As soon as they had reached the riverbank they removed their clothing, including their eye masks and climbed in. The water was cool, but not cold.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted before he jumped and wrapped his arms around his knees. The resulting wake from his cannonball was enough to cause Donny to tip over.

"Hey," Donny protested as soon as he had stopped sputtering.

"Sorry," Mikey gave him a sheepish grin.

"You are lucky that wasn't me, Goofball," Raph shouted. He was crouched at the edge of the bank along with Leo and Hunter. "And I thought we had an agreement about no more cowabungas."

"What does that even mean?" Hunter had turned to Leo to ask.

The eldest of the four shrugged. "We are not sure. Michelangelo heard it from some surfer character in a movie when we were children. Ever since then he used it as some sort of battle cry."

"That has got to be one of the most strangest and ridiculous sounding battle cries I have ever heard," Hunter said.

"That's why we are trying to get him to stop," Raph said.

"Actually, you are the only one telling him to quit it," Leo told him.

"He still needs to stop," Raph said. "He could find a better battle cry at least."

"I don't really see the purpose of having a battle cry," Hunter said. "Your enemy would know where you are coming from."

"That's why we say it before we even enter the area where an enemy is located," Raph said. He flexed his arms and dove into the water.

"What do you usually say?" Hunter asked.

"It's ninja time," Leo said. He turned around and dove into the water. Hunter followed after him.

Donatello swam a bit away from the group to give them more room and to give him some berth away from Hunter. He could not stop thinking about the large turtle. The way he flexed his muscles like well oiled springs, the way he grinned and flashed those bright and sharp teeth, the way his hair trailed after him, none of those images refused to leave his mind. It wasn't just the images that he couldn't remove from his mind. There was also the scent of Hunter's body. They way his hands felt and that deep and manly voice.

"Donny, where you going?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't want to crowd any one," Donny told him. It was only a mere half lie.

"But there is plenty of room," Mikey said. He closed his eyes. "Marco." He shouted as he tapped Donny on the shoulder. "Donny's Marco now." He jumped back and dove under water.

"Oh so we are going to play that," Donny said. He closed his eyes and shouted "Marco." He was answered by four different shouts of Polo. Raph was the loudest and closest. He swam towards his direction while still crying Marco.

"Polo," Raph responded. He was close, very close.

"Marco," Donny said and continued to swim towards him. Just a few inches and he dodge to the right, knowing full well that Raph would do something like that. He smiled when his hand came into contact with his brother. "Got you, Raph."

"Nope," the voice belonged to Leo. "You got me instead."

"I thought I had Raph," Donny said as he opened his eyes. "I was certain he was right were you were standing. He tends to veer to the right at the last second."

"I thought you were going to tag him." Leo's voice took on a dejected tone. "I should be able to figure out patterns like that. I'm going to have to train a little further on. But first you better swim away from me."

Donny had to smile. He dove into the water and did a few backstrokes until he heard Leo shout out "Marco."

They played several rounds of the game, unaware that they were slowly traveling upriver at the time until they came across a large rock. It was perfect for basking. It had been a while since they sat out in the sun to dry off.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked as Leo climbed onto the rock. "Playing king of the hill now?"

"We are going to bask now," Leo said. He flopped down belly first on the rock.

"You mean like sun bathe?" Hunter asked as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Something like that," Mikey told him. "You go next."

"There is plenty of room," Leo told him.

"At least until he climbs on top," Raph said.

Donny frowned and smacked him. "Not funny."

"Ow," Raph complained and rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't trying to make a joke. He's over seven feet tall. I wasn't saying he was fat."

"You should smack him more often," Mikey said. He had a satisfied grin on his face and his arms folded. "I could get used to this."

"Pay no attention to them," Leo said. "Just relax and let your terrapin instincts guide you."

Hunter inhaled and lied plastron down on the rock. He stretched out his limbs and sank his claws at the surrounding stone.

Raphael climbed up and after finding a space between Hunter and Leo set himself down. There wasn't any bare rock for Donny or Mikey to stretch out on. They were going to have to stretch out on the shells of the others. Mikey climbed up first and almost looked like he was about to flop down on Hunter. Donny gritted his teeth. He wanted to shove Mikey off and away from the large turtle, but he restrained himself. To his relief, his little brother spread himself across both Raph and Leo.

Donny climbed up on the rock. He fixed a glare at Mikey before he climbed onto Hunter's shell. His glare was moot as Mikey had his eyes closed. That was a good thing, since Donny did not feel like having to explain why he stared at him like that.

* * *

The long and active day had come to an end and Donatello was sitting with his brothers outside of the house and staring at the sunset. Donny felt even better than before when he was swimming. The sun had felt good when he and the others were basking. They stayed on that rock until was getting too warm and the growls from Mikey's stomach were too loud.

After lunch they did chores. Donny and Raph helped Splinter with raking up the leaves that had gathered on the ground. Hunter, Mikey and April pulled the weeds and Casey and Leo took turns with mowing the grass. The area around the farmhouse looked much better when they first arrived. There were a few repairs that had to be taken care of but Casey wanted to wait until tomorrow.

Once they had finished sprucing the place up they did some more training and practice. The exercises loosened up Donny's muscles and it paid off. He was able to block some of Raph's attacks. He wanted to help Hunter with his training but knew that the second his hands would come into contact with the large turtle he would feel arousal in his tail again. He felt relieved when Leo led him and the rest of their brothers to the woods for more exercises and games while Splinter gave Hunter his private lesson.

"Do not focus on your surroundings," Splinter's instructions carried through the air. "Focus on the inside."

They had a good dinner. April made honey mustard chicken, delicious almond rice and mixed vegetables with home made chocolate pudding for dessert. After the last bits were scraped out of their bowls with their spoons and after the dishes were washed they went outside to meditate.

"Inhale deeply," Splinter instructed. "Empty your mind."

Donny tried to clear out all thoughts from his head with each deep breath he took. He continued to breath deeply and thought of nothing. After a few seconds he could not hear anything, not the sound of the insects or the wind rustling the nearest trees, nor could he hear the sounds of his brothers breathing or Splinter's instructions.

When he opened his eyes he was no longer at the farmhouse. He was certain he was also no longer in the state or even on the planet for that matter. All he could see was the cosmos. Every where he looked he could see dark bluish black that was filled with sparkling white stars and the faded wisps of the arms of the galaxy. He looked down to see what he was standing on and saw nothing.

"Aah," He yelped and jumped. He landed and heard the sound of his feet striking the smooth surface. He was standing on some transparent platform. He was not really in space. It has to be some form of Astral Plane. He had no idea how literate it would be in appearance.

"It looks this way because this is they way you perceive it," the voice belonged to Donatello but Donny didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" Donny asked. He spun around and saw nothing.

"I am you," the voice repeated. A figure materialized out of thin air. Donny felt like he was looking in the mirror.

"Why am I looking at myself?" Donny asked.

"Because you are holding yourself back," the other Donny said. "You won't accept your true feelings."

"Because it's wrong," Donny said. "Because he's a friend. He's been through so much already. I don't want to hurt him further after what he's been through. Telling him how I really feel about him would only just confuse him."

"You have no idea until you tell him," the other Donny said. "Keeping this within you will only hurt you." He placed a finger against his forehead. "Now return."

"Nooo," Mikey's scream caused Donny to open his eyes. "I can't hold it back anymore."

"My son," Splinter was by his side. "What is it?"

"I once swiped some of Leo's candles to turn into a wax sculpture," Mikey said. "Except it turned into a big mess and I tried to flush it."

"So that is why the toilet was backed up that time," Raph said in an annoyed tone.

"Raphael, you brother had just confessed something that had been weighing down on his mind," Splinter said. He had held up his cane vertically across Raph's stomach. "Now is there something for you to confess?"

"Yeah," Raph sighed. "Mikey, you remember the time that cake you tried to bake turned up awful? I snuck in about half a cup of salt and pepper into it."

"You did?" Mikey asked. He frowned and pointed at him. "You made me doubt myself as a cook."

"Donatello, what do you have to confess?" Splinter asked.

"I have-" He couldn't tell them how he felt, not in front of everyone. If he was going to say anything it would be just to Hunter and him alone. "I have a confession." There was something else that he hadn't told the others. "You remember that one time I said I was downloading some information for a video game. I was really looking at two young women having sex with each other."

"Nice," Raph said. Mikey also was smiling. Both Splinter and Leo look disappointed and Hunter had an amused smirk on his face.

"What was the website?" Mikey asked and was promptly smacked by Splinter. "Ow."

"My turn," Leo said. "It was during the time when April was living with us. I went to brush my teeth. The door was unlocked. I had no idea April was in the shower. As I opened the door she was stepping out and grabbing a towel. I saw everything before I closed the door."

"You will probably feel better when you tell her," Splinter told him. "Now Hunter, what do you have to confess."

"I remembered the first time I raped someone," Hunter said. He closed his eyes. "She was about sixteen or seventeen. She kept begging for mercy and was crying. I slapped her because she wouldn't shut up, but I didn't knock her out. I wanted her to be awake for the attack. She was bleeding a lot when I was done. I don't know if she survived afterward or not. All I can see is the color of her hair and hear her voice." He started to shake. "I can't believe I enjoyed it. I was a monster."

"Both the Foot and the Purple Dragons are toxic," Splinter said in a low tone. "They ruined two lives at least." He gave Hunter's arm a light pat. "But you are purging yourself of that toxin."

"I wish I had never done it," Hunter said.

"Confessing and regret are steps into the right direction," Splinter said. "Do you wish to mediate further?"

"I need to," Hunter said.

"I can stay out with him," Donny offered. "I feel like I need to do a little more myself, this time try to work on new ideas for the Hauler II."

"That's our bro," Raph said as he stood up. "I need to take a shower, and then maybe check out some of the movies that Casey and April had brought along."

"I'll make the popcorn," Mikey said as he sprang to his feet.

"Don't stay out too long, you guys," Leo said as he followed the other two inside.

"If you need anything you will let us know," Splinter said. "And as Leonardo said you do not want to stay out too late. We will go on a hike and camp out in nature tomorrow."

"It won't be too long," Donny said. He sat down next to Hunter and folded up his legs and closed his eyes. He couldn't focus on meditating again. He did think about a new design for the new Hauler and visualized the aircraft again. He had no idea how long he was in thought until he felt Hunter brushing his fingers against his shoulder.

"We have been here for an extra hour," Hunter said. "We need to get back in before everyone worries."

"I need to speak with you before we go inside," Donatello said. He could no longer hold back on the truth. "I have another secret."

"And you don't want your father or brothers to find out?"

Donny shook his head. "That kiss was not a complete accident. I wanted it. I enjoyed it. You are a very handsome turtle and I have grown more physically attracted to you each and every day. I can't get you out of my mind."

Hunter's eyes widened before he blinked. Without a word he turned around and walked back into the house.

"There goes our friendship," Donny sighed. He wasn't ready to face the others. All he wanted to do was go and crawl under the covers.

* * *

Donny tossed and turned in the bed that night. He blew it. He told Hunter how he felt and now he had ruined their friendship with the truth. He had managed to grab a few hours of sleep before he was roused awake by someone poking him in the side.

"I'm up," Donny said he rolled over. Instead of Master Splinter, as he had expected there was Hunter staring him in the face. "Huh?"

Hunter said nothing. He held a finger to his beak and then pointed to the door. He walked towards it and then gestured for Donny to follow him. He pointed at the other bed and brought his finger back to his mouth and shook his head.

Donny stared at the still sleeping Mikey and slipped out of his bed. He had no idea what was going on but Hunter wanted but followed him out of the room. He continued to follow the large mutant out the house and towards the edge of the woods.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that disturbed you yesterday," Donny said once they stopped. He stared at the ground. "I couldn't hold back on my feelings anymore. I had to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Hunter said. He was very close. Donny could feel his breath. "Look up."

Donny looked up just as Hunter's beak pressed against his. Donny closed his eyes as he took in the kiss. It was longer than the first time and that was the supposed accidental kiss.

"I been feeling strange the past few weeks," Hunter said as he rubbed the back of Donny's head. "I didn't know what I felt until that kiss, but I didn't know how you felt. I was surprised when you told me last night. I wasn't fully convinced of my feelings and slept on it. I had to tell you."

"So now what?" Donny asked. For the first time he didn't know how to continue.

"We will do this again," Hunter said before they kissed. He tilted his head and parted the tips of his beak. "Hmm"

Donny felt his warm soft tongue enter his mouth and he brushed back with his own tongue while he felt the familiar tickling in his tail that was growing stronger and warmer with every second.

"I want you." Donny said once their beaks parted. "I need you. We can't go on that trip, not now."

"I have an idea," Hunter said as he scooped up Donny into his arms. "You just sprained your ankle."

"I don't know if this will work," Donny said. He leaned against Hunter's plastron. He could feel his tail fan out and flap up and down. "Mikey was recovering from a broken leg when we camped out last."

"Did Mikey ask to come though?"

"He insisted."

They were about to enter when the door opened and April stuck her head out. "There they are." Her eyes were filled with concern a second later. "What happened?"

"I'm so stupid," Donny said as they entered the farmhouse. "I didn't see where I was going. I tripped over a root."

"I think he sprained his ankle." Hunter set Donny down on the couch. "He's going to need some ice."

"I'll go get it," April said and ran towards the kitchen.

"You going to be okay?" Mikey asked. He and the rest of Donny's family crowded around him.

"He just needs to stay off his feet for a bit," Hunter said.

"My son," Splinter said. "How much does it hurt?"

"There is still a faint pain radiating from my ankle," Donny said. "I don't want to chance putting on any weight."

"Then it would be best for you to stay behind," Splinter said. "The rest of us will go on the hike."

"Is it all right if I stay behind, Master?" Hunter asked. "The humans are going to need help taking care of him and I want to help make restorations to the house and to Casey."

"If that is what you wish then you may," Splinter said. "The rest of you need to pack what you wish to take and we shall be on our way."

They left not long after that. Leaving Donny and Hunter alone with Casey and April. Donny had to have a blanket put on the rest of his body thanks to the chill from the ice.

"You two are going to be fine alone for a couple of hours?" April asked as she slipped on her jacket. "We are going to the hardware store for some more nails and some water sealant. Then to get some more things from the grocery store."

"We will be more than fine," Donny said.

"We will try not to be too long," Casey said. He grabbed the keys that were hanging on the coat hooks next to the door. "Take care."

Donny watched as the door had closed. He waited a few minutes before he sat up. He didn't want to make a mistake and have April or Casey walk back and see that he was faking the injury.

"Where were we?" Hunter asked. "Before we returned."

"This." Donny embraced him. He climbed into his lap and kissed him again. "This as well." He let his tongue invade Hunter's mouth.

"Ah," Hunter said when the kiss. "And we shall continue." They kissed again, deep as before but lasting even longer.

"You may not have noticed yet but we are sensitive here," Donny whispered. He felt his tail flapping again as he fixated on Hunter's pulsating throat. "Right here." He brushed his finger against the underside and slid it up and down while Hunter moaned.

"This should feel really good then." Hunter brushed his finger under Donny's chin and lifted up his head.

Donny gasped when he felt Hunter's tongue brushed against his throat. He continued to moan as the larger turtle licked and licked and only opened when he felt the licking had stopped. He watched as Hunter lowered himself. Donny's moan was louder than before when he felt the tongue return and brush against his inner thighs. His eyes rolled back and he closed his lids half way as the gentle flickering of Hunter's tongue centered in closer to the base of his tail.

* * *

"Oh God," Donny gasped. He had no idea how much time had passed. He just knew that he went through the most exhilarating time in his life. He couldn't believe what he and Hunter had just done.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed between pants. Both turtles were slick with sweat. He fell back on his shell and continued to take deep breaths. "Never like that."

"Amazing," Donny said. He snuggled up closer to Hunter. "Was I your first male?"

"First male and first turtle," Hunter agreed. "What about you?"

"You were my first, my complete first." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "And it was wonderful."

"You were great." The older turtle stood up. "But I have to get you on the couch. Remember you have a bad ankle."

"Right," Donny climbed back on the couch. He watched as Hunter picked up the dripping plastic baggy that was filled with water and the few remaining slivers of ice. "Where you going?"

"Clean this up, and I have to get damp rag for you to wash up with. If I can smell you on me then so can your brothers."

"And father," Donny said. "We have to be extra careful now."

"Especially when we do it again. That is if you want to."

"I want to, and only with you."

* * *

**Review Reply **Need2get1. Yes he does.


	7. Unexpected Reunion

**Changes of the Heart**

_Chapter 7: Unexpected Reunion_

* * *

Donatello did not have much time to react, not when Leo was coming at him foot first. He had to be quick on his own feet as he ducked at the last second. With lightening like reflexes he grabbed at Leo's ankle. He did not have to pull much, just twist his body to get his older brother to crash down onto the ground.

"Oof," Leo grunted and rolled over. "Where did that come from?"

Donny shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't hurt you too much have I?"

"No," Leo said as he stood back up. "Not even my dignity has been bruised. I have to say I am impressed."

"And so am I," Master Splinter said. "You have been training harder, Donatello."

"I think I have just been more focused," Donny explained. "Whatever had me tensed up has been released." He had his release, several times in fact. Ever since he and Hunter have become sexually active with each other he had felt more relaxed, more intent to his training and his inventions.

"Whatever you have been doing I hope you can share," Leo said.

"I don't think I can do that," Donny said. Oh there was no way he was sharing his secret, or Hunter with anyone. He had hoped he wasn't blushing or showing any obvious signs of how embarrassed he had felt.

"It seems Hunter knows your secret." Leo nodded where Hunter, Michelangelo and Raphael were training.

The large turtle stood in between their brothers with a blindfold over his eyes. He was focusing more on his surroundings than his sight alone. Mikey or Raph would come at him with either their hands or feet and Hunter would either duck or block. Sometimes he would strike back and he usually missed, but that was not the point of the exercise. They were helping Hunter work on his defense.

"I don't think it's the same," Donny said. So many thoughts had just run through his head. Was Leo implying something? Did he know that Donny and Hunter were having sex? If he did know was he trying to let Donny that he knew without just going right ahead and saying it?

"We all have our ways," Splinter said. "You need to work on finding yours." He clapped his hands. "That will be enough for now."

"Good," Mikey said and rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" Raph asked.

"When I'm sleeping," Mikey said.

"How well did I do today, Master?" Hunter asked after he had removed his blindfold.

"You have done well today, Hunter," Splinter said. "Your skills have been improving greatly."

"I have one of the best instructors," Hunter said. He folded his hands together and bowed his head at Splinter.

"We'll make a ninja out of you yet," Mikey said as he gave the large turtle a good pat on the back.

"Hard to think there was a time when I hated the idea of becoming like you," Hunter said and chuckled. "Now I don't ever want to go back."

"The only thing we can't do is make you into a teenager again," Raph said. "Not unless Donny here invents some kind of anti aging device."

"Teenagers?" Hunter asked in a weak voice. He blinked a few times. "You are all still teenagers?"

"I can assure you that I am not a teenager," Splinter said.

"We'll be seventeen in a month," Leo said. "How old did you think we are?"

"I thought you were in your twenties. I thought you were eighteen or nineteen when we first came across each other."

"You saying we act mature for our age?" Raph asked in a proud tone. He puffed out his chest and placed his arms across it.

"Yes, very," Hunter stared at the ground. "I need to be alone." He shook his head before he headed to his room.

"Did we do something wrong?" Mikey asked.

"No," Donny said. He should have said something sooner, but he had no idea that Hunter didn't know how old they were. "He probably thinks of himself as the creepy thirty something guy that hangs around with teens."

"He should know that it isn't like that," Leo said. "He's more like an older brother."

"Yeah, he's family now," Mikey agreed.

"Perhaps you should speak with him, Donatello," Splinter said. "He seems to be closest to you."

"I'll do it," Donny said. He hoped Hunter was not pissed with him. He walked up to the door and knocked. "May I come in?"

"Yes," the deep voice said.

Donny entered the room. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner."

Hunter didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground.

"I thought you knew. We all thought you knew."

"You should have said something."

"You are right we should have." Donny sat down next to him. "I can't believe it hadn't come up in conversation before."

"It never came up when I was fighting you in the past," Hunter said and buried his face in his hands. "There was a time when I didn't care about the age of whoever I was sleeping with, but now I do. Damn it, Donny. I'm nineteen years older than you."

"Age matters?" Donny asked. "Do you want to wait for me to be eighteen or will the gap forever be too large?"

"The gap doesn't matter. I just don't know."

"If you are concerned about the laws they are, after all, human laws."

"I know." Hunter placed his hands down on his lap.

"Leo considers you family now. We all do, even Raph is warming up to you now."

"It didn't bother me before," Hunter said. He sat up. "They way you act. You don't act like teenagers. Well, except for Mikey."

"He's a bit of a special case." Donny smiled. "There was a short time when Leo was acting all emo. When we tried to help to see what was wrong he kept pushing us away."

"That's an emo teen all right," Hunter said before he blinked and stared at Donny with a confused expression. "Wait, that was Leo?"

"Yeah it is hard to think of him in that way," Donny said. He inched closer to the older turtle. "I'm sorry about not telling you. I know I should have been more honest with you, or at least knew what you knew before. I love you, Hunter and I want you to know everything and I want to know everything about you." He looked up at him.

Hunter brushed a finger under Donny's chin. "I feel the same." He leaned forward to kiss him.

"Hunter," Donny started once their beaks parted. "Is that true what you said earlier about never going back? Even if I find away to turn you back to a human?"

"I don't want to be human again."

"I'd still love you no matter what you are."

"I became a better person by being a turtle. I love being a turtle. Why would I want to go back?" They kissed again. "Don't know how long they are expecting us to talk."

"I have no idea."

"Good," Hunter slid off the bed and walked to the door. His tail was flapping up and down. "We should make the most of this moment." He locked the door. "Wouldn't you agree?" He headed back to the bed.

"Greatly," Donny said and pounced on him.

* * *

"Are you certain she will help with this?" Hunter asked as he and Donny made their way through the sewers.

"Once she knows," Donny said. April was his closest human friend. She of all people would be most understanding to their situation and would help get what they needed. Still it was going to be awkward for her to go to the adult shop and get him the necessary items.

Things have been going smoothly for him and Hunter since they had their talk. They shared everything. They knew each other's favorite foods, movies, music and television shows. Sex had been great whenever the two of them could find away to be alone without anyone noticing. Often one would wake up before anyone else and sneak into the other's room and then to the shower to clean off the scent. When they went to the new and more secure garage alone they would make love and often when it was just the two of them going around in the sewer slider to look for things. Donny even found a white piece of stone that had a chalk like effect. He used it to write D. H + H. M. and draw a heart around it.

The only problem was that Hunter was always receiving, as the large turtle would put it. He would get on his hands and knees and Donny would get behind him. Donny yearned for the feeling of Hunter's cock in his cloaca. The problem was that Hunter felt that with his size he was too big and getting inside the younger turtle would cause something to rupture on the inside. They couldn't use Hunter's fingers, not with those long and sharp claws and clipping them would cause suspicion. Donny had to make do with his own fingers.

"Here she is," Donny said as they reached a manhole entrance. "You may to enlarge it." He climbed the rungs and using a great deal of strength, pushed aside the manhole cover. He climbed through the hole and rolled to the side to make room.

"No problem," Hunter said and climbed up. Once he reached the top he grabbed at the edges and tore away until he felt the hole was wide enough for him. "Do you think she will be home?"

"Her new job as her on a nine to five type of day," Donny explained. "She's home on the weekends." He jumped and grabbed at the bottom of the fire escape and pulled himself up. "Normally we would come in through the side entrance of the antique shop, but we don't know who is behind the counter, and even if it was Angel or Casey."

"We don't want them to know about this," Hunter agreed.

Donny climbed up until he reached the window of April and Casey's apartment and tapped at the glass. He had hoped April was home. She could of gone shopping for food or for fun since it was her day off after all.

To Donny's relief April was home. She came to the window a few second after he had tapped and opened the window.

"Is it okay if we come in?" Donny asked.

"You guys are always welcome here," April said as she stepped back. "Why didn't you use the usual entrance?"

"We didn't anyone to know," Donny said as he climbed through. "Not to mention we don't know who was running the shop."

"I forgot," April said and placed a hand against her forehead. "We do have two new employees. But what is it that you can tell me but not Angel or Casey?"

"You are the first person to know about this," Hunter said as he climbed into the apartment.

"Know about what?" April asked.

"Hunter and I are lovers," Donny said and leaned against his boyfriend's plastron while he felt Hunter's hand brush against the back of his neck.

April just stared at them with her mouth hanging open. "You two are together? You guys are a couple?"

"Yes we are," Hunter said and kissed Donny on the top of his head.

"Wow," April gasped and leaned against the wall. "I don't…I guess… Donny, Hunter I'm glad for you."

"A year ago we would have never imagined this," Donny said. "We do have a small favor to ask. We need some items for the bedroom."

"You mean like sheets or do you mean something else?"

"Something else," Donny said. He could feel his cheeks blushing.

"I've always been the bottom," Hunter explained. "I know it sounds crude and I want to satisfy Donny, but I don't want to hurt him."

"He's not bragging." Donny could no longer look at April. "He is that big, but I tell him we are very elastic down there."

"He can't be that big," April said. "I'm mean I've heard it was the distance between the thumb and the pinkie on a stretched out hand."

"Pretty much true," Hunter said and held out his hand and spread it as wide as he could.

April's eyes doubled in size as she crossed her legs. "Ouch."

"Exactly. I don't want to hurt him."

"I think I'll be able to find something for you," April said. "Just don't do anything while I'm gone." It was clear what she had meant by anything.

* * *

"I hope I didn't embarrass you," Donny said as they had left the apartment with the gifts April had gotten them. The adult store she went to places their items in plain brown paper bags so that people who might be embarrassed by what they were getting wouldn't let anyone know where they had shopped.

"You didn't," Hunter said. "I was afraid I had embarrassed you with explaining our bedroom talk."

"It was the only way she was going to know," Donny said. He opened the bag and stared inside. There were three butt plugs in different sizes and a few bottles of lube. It should be enough. Donny hoped that it would not only satisfy him but it would stretch him more so that it would be easier to accommodate his lover.

The sound of guns firing caused the two to pause.

"What the shell?" Hunter asked.

"We better investigate," Donny said. He carefully set down the bag on one of the rungs so that it wouldn't fall into the water.

They climbed up both the fire escape and drain spout onto the building top and looked down onto the next alley over. It was a small gang war taking place. One group seemed to be favoring the color red and the other chose blue. There was something familiar about them and both groups also had a familiar emblem on them, the image of a Purple Dragon.

"Purple Dragons," Donny snarled. Ever since he and Hunter became close he hated the group for what they had done to his lover.

"I can't believe they survived," Hunter said with a surprised tone to his voice. "Bam-Bam, Rocky, Two Ton, Knuckles, Claudia. They are alive."

"They won't be for long."

"We will stop them but not hurt them," Hunter said. "The ones with blue were the ones who were still loyal to me. They aided me when we fought you and your counterparts, before everything was temporarily erased."

"The other ones shall die," Donny threatened. Sticking to the shadows, he climbed down the sides and took his place behind the red dragons. With out a single sound he swung his staff around, striking against the backs of their heads as hard as he could.

"Donny!" Hunter shouted. "Behind you."

Donny jumped back as another gun was fired. The bullet whizzed through the air and grazed his arm.

Hunter growled and jumped down on the gang member who shot Donny. The force of his jump plus his weight crushed him. Hunter snatched at the two remaining red members and held them high above his head. With all his strength he slammed them down onto the asphalt, killing them instantly.

"Boss," the tan woman with the blond hair gasped. She had dyed her bangs blue. "You are alive." She ran up to Hunter and embraced him. Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. "It's a miracle."

"Where were you when he was nearly killed?" Donny asked. He had his hand over his injury to try and stop the bleeding.

"All hell broke loose after everything returned from being erased," the overweight gang member said. "One group decided to not follow after our boss and they went after those of us who were still loyal. Many of us had to lay low for a while, but we aint hiding anymore. We broke off into two groups. We are the Blue Wyverns and the others are the Red Wyrms."

"We have some back up," the blond woman said. "The Bones and the Shadows agree we are the true Purple Dragons and the Wyrms have the Vipers."

"Who's been leading you?" Hunter asked.

"Claudia has been great," another gang member said. "She's been organizing everything."

"But I can step down now that we know you are alive," Claudia said.

"No," Hunter held up his hand. "I can never go back. I don't want to go back. I'm with my family, my ninja family. I cannot do what I have done before. I don't want to hurt anyone and I feel sorry for what I have done in the past."

"What happened?" The fat gangster asked. "You found Jesus?"

"What did you do to him?" Another Wyvern turned towards Donny. "You turned our boss into a pussy."

"Rocky, stand down," Claudia ordered. "No pussy would have done what he just did to our enemy." She scowled at Donny. "But what did you do? You brainwashed him."

"They saved me," Hunter said as he placed a hand on Claudia's shoulder. "They made sure I got medical care. Donny here donated some of his blood so that I could live."

"You don't owe them," Claudia said.

"It's more than that, Claudia. The human world is no longer my place. As the former leader I grant you leadership of the true Purple Dragons."

"I don't want to be enemies."

"We don't have to, not at first. We will fight with you against the Wyrms and the Vipers and who knows if and when there will be another demon or alien invasion. We will fight together against them. The Shredder could someday return."

"Enjoy your life," Claudia said and turned to the rest of the gang. "Dragons, follow me."

Hunter watched as they left before he turned to Donny. "How is your arm?"

"I just need some sutures and some bandages. That woman seemed to like you."

"We dated and it didn't work out. I was never above or below dating my gang members. She and I were the occasional fuck buddies for a while."

"I think she may have feelings for you."

"Doesn't matter. I'm with you. I love you, Donatello."

"Let's go home." He turned to climb the building when he felt himself being picked up.

"I'll carry you home."

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be the final one.

**Review Reply: **Need2Get1: Thank you.


	8. Confessions and Ceremony

**Changes of the Heart**

_Chapter 8: Confessions and Ceremony_

* * *

Donatello was lying on his back, nestled up against the chest of his lover, basking in a post-orgasmic wake. His tongue felt tired and so did his mouth and hips. His body was slick with sweat and his cloaca felt filled. The plug had worked. Hunter had gotten him nice and slicked up before it was inserted.

Hunter sighed deeply. His pale eyes were closed halfway and his mouth had formed into a satisfied grin. He continued to pant while he gently brushed his fingers against Donny's shoulders.

"I think that was the best yet," Donny said once he was able to catch his breath.

"It was," Hunter agreed. "I'm glad I was able to satisfy you without hurting you."

"I don't think you can ever hurt me," Donny said. He crawled up higher on Hunter's chest until he was able to nuzzle his beak against his lovers. "I don't want to let go." He licked the underside of Hunter's throat.

"I'll never let go. We will always be together." He brushed the underside of Donny's chin with a knuckle and then brushed it down his throat before he went in for a kiss.

Donny savored the feeling of their beaks pressed against each other before he shot his tongue into Hunter's mouth and felt around for his tongue. The familiar tickle danced down his tail. He knew if they kept going like this there was going to be another hot and sticky round of bliss, but he knew they could not. The others were probably awake by now and they did not want to make too much suspicious noise.

"We have to tell the others soon," Donny said as he rolled away. "We can't just keep on going around like this."

Hunter sat up. "When do you want to tell them?"

"I'm not sure, but soon." Donny grabbed one of the towels that was draped over the end of the bed. He used it to wipe off the sweat from his body. Afterwards he was going to hit the shower and wash off Hunter's scent. He hated having to do that, but until the others know the truth he had to clean himself.

"I have been thinking about April's job," Hunter had decided to change the subject. "You said she had the hopes of starting her own company?"

"Yeah, she wants to call it O'Neil Tech." He didn't tell his boyfriend how much of success this business was in the future. He hadn't told him all the details. He had mentioned the fact they were in the future for a whole year, where they had lived, how the city was like in the future and the enemies they had fought.

"This O'Neil Tech is doing well in 2105?"

"Very well," Donny said. "I've told you about Darius Dunn."

"Big guy who tried to usurp the family fortune from Cody and had your clones work for him?"

"That was the guy." Donny tossed him the towel so that he could dry off. "He was temporarily in charge of the company until Cody turned eighteen. He wanted to seize control of the company permanently. We don't know if he was going to try to kill Cody before we had arrived or if he was going to run the company through Cody."

"Possibly mold the boy into being just like him?" Hunter asked. He had finished wiping himself off.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Hunter shook his head. "This Darius was Cody's uncle. They were flesh and blood related. Even the Shredder cared about Karai and she was adopted and he was, well you know what he was like." He waited for Donny to nod. "Karai grew up both here and Japan. When she was seventeen and in Manhattan she was attacked, not by a gang, but by a group of drunken frat boys. One of them was the older brother of one of Karai's friends."

"They didn't rape her did they?"

Hunter shook his head. "She got away, but she was still frightened by the ordeal. I saw her in Saki's arms, shaking and crying while he comforted her. The next day he ordered me to kill those punks except for the one with the red hair. He was the leader. I killed the rest and brought the leader to Saki. He was only wearing his gauntlet with the two blades, but that was enough. He held the punk by the throat and used the blades to slice open his stomach and spill out the guts."

Donny shuddered at the thought.

"I do not regret what I had done to them," Hunter said. "Who knows if they had found another woman to hold down, one who was not as skilled as Karai?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Enough of that, back to O'Neil Tech. Do you know how to start it?"

"I have no idea," Donny said as he folded up the discarded towel. "I'm sure the idea would someday come to me."

"You want this company to help people through technology, right? You can start by helping people now with their computer problems."

"How, by offering tech support over the phone?" Donny noticed the way Hunter was smiling. "Are you serious?"

"They wouldn't know what you look like. They would just hear your voice. We could start with you and maybe a few others. Have it set up where everyone could work from home."

"I can be one of the tech guys," Donny thought about the plan. "And I can have the system set up to record details and conversations, make sure no one is rude to the customers."

"We will have someone else take care of the billing," Hunter added.

"That is a great idea." Donny climbed onto his bed and stood on the mattress. "I love the way you think, you are both street smart and business smart." He gave him a kiss. "Now I forgot whose turn it is at breakfast."

"Leo's," Hunter answered. "Hopefully he will just stick to pouring us a few bowls of cereal."

"Cereal is good," Donny agreed. He opened the door and froze at the sight of Raphael standing at the door with an expression on his face that was a mixture of confusion and horror. "Raph, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Raph repeated. "You are asking what's wrong? I was out here listening to you two. Please tell me you two were not doing what I think you were doing."

"First of all that depends on what you think we were doing." Donny could not believe how fast he had recovered from the small shock of Raph finding out what they had done.

"Don don't ask that," Raph said. "I know what it sounded like."

"We need to tell them the truth," Hunter said.

"It is what it sounded like," Don said and grabbed onto Hunter's hand. "We love each other."

"And you have been having sex behind our backs," Raph guessed. "Aw shell."

"Plenty of it," Hunter said in a teasing tone.

"Now stop that." Donny stared up at him.

"Please," Raph said and rubbed the top of his head. "When did you both turn gay?"

"People don't turn gay," Hunter explained. "They were that way for the start, and we are not."

"Bisexual?"

"I guess somewhere between thirty percent gay and the rest hetero," Donny explained. They had tried porn with two men, but it didn't turn them on, not in the same way as straight or lesbian porn had affected them. They did agree that they found certain actors to be attractive. "You are not going to go to the others and tell them."

"No," Raph shook his head. "You both are going to tell them."

"We'll tell them after breakfast," Hunter said.

"I never would have believed this," Raph said.

"What, me being in love with a man?" Donny asked.

"No, you falling in love with him." He pointed at Hunter. "Of all people him. Holy shit he did change. I also didn't believe you'd lose your virginity before me."

* * *

Donny felt a tight knot form in his throat once the last of the bowls used for cereal were washed and put away. He had told everyone that there was something he and Hunter wished to discuss. He had also called April and told her he was about to tell everyone and would appreciate if she came over.

"What is it you wish to tell us?" Leo asked.

"It might be better if we do this in the living room," Raph said as he pointed towards it. "And we should wait for April."

"Wait." Mikey made the time out gesture. "You know about this, Raph?"

"Yeah, but they didn't tell me. I eavesdropped on it, but not on purpose."

"We shall wait until everyone is ready," Splinter said.

They did not have to wait long. April arrived a few minutes later with two slender brown paper bags. She said it was for after the announcement has been made and they dust had settled.

"I guess I should just come out with it," Donny said. "I'm in love with Hunter."

"And I love Donatello," Hunter said.

It was too quiet, way too quiet. Donatello looked around the room. Raph was relaxed as he already knew and April gave him a sympathetic smile. Splinter did not have any expression on his face. Leo was frozen, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Mikey looked confused for a second before me smiled.

"Ha ha ha ha," the youngest turtle laughed. "Good one."

"Mikey," Raph's voice was low.

"Wait you are serious?" Mikey asked.

"Very serious," Hunter said and brushed his fingers against the back of Donny's head.

"I am pleased you finally told everyone," Splinter said.

"You are pleased?" Donny blinked. "Wait you knew the whole time?"

"A father tends to know these things," Splinter explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Leo asked. He had finally recovered his voice.

"It was not my place. It was for Donatello and Hunter to tell."

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey," both Leo and Raph shouted at him.

"We have," Hunter said as he smiled.

"Donny's no longer a cherry," Mikey chuckled. He continued to laugh until he was slapped upside the head by Raph.

"I can't believe you are okay with this, sensei," Leo still looked weak. "The fact that they are engaged in these disgusting acts have desecrated out home." The words were like a knife. They cut deep into Donny's heart. His older brother thought his love was to be shamed.

"Leo," Mikey gasped.

"Leonardo, I can't believe you," April said. "I never believed you could be so narrow minded about people who are gay or bisexual like your brother. I had a friend in high school who nearly killed himself because his parents were like you."

"Oh," Leo gasped. "No, no, no. I'm happy my brother and my friend are in love with each other. I'm just disappointed they didn't wait."

"Didn't wait for what?" Mikey asked

"To be official." Leo rubbed the back of his head. "I want to say wed but, I'm not sure what to say."

"This state is progressive in that it will recognize marriage between two men," April said. "But won't perform it. Of course those laws are for humans and not mutant turtles."

"I can perform it," Mikey stood up. "Wait right here." He ran to his room. He ran back with what looked like a certificate of some kind. "I got registered on the Internet."

"Let me see that," Raph snatched it out of his hands. He mumbled out loud as he read it. "Shell, it says he is official. Okay, Goofball. You can perform the ceremony, but I aint calling you Reverend Mikey."

"It appears we have some planning to do," Splinter said.

"Plenty of time to plan," April said. "But first to celebrate." She pulled out what appeared to be two wine bottles, "I have champagne for the grown ups and white grape juice for the boys."

* * *

They decided to have the ceremony a few days later. The living room was cleaned up and the furniture was rearranged so the two couches were both facing forward. A few people were invited to the ceremony. Donny and Hunter did not want it to be large and elaborate like April and Casey's wedding was. The couple was the first to be invited, followed by Leatherhead and Angel. They also agreed to invite Dr. Zales, Karai and Chaplin.

"I aint wearing a tux for this," Raph said. "This is low key, remember?"

"We should wear something nice out of respect," Leo told him.

"The blushing grooms aren't going to be wearing tuxes," Raph explained.

"You don't have to wear tuxes," Splinter said. "I have selected some fine Yukatas for all of you to wear instead.

"Now Yukatas I can get behind," Raph said. "Is one of them red?"

"They are in your favorite colors," Splinter said. "Select the ones you want, save for the purple one, and the black and silver one.

Donatello held up his arms as Hunter fastened the obi around his waist. "Should we be seeing each other?"

"It's only bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Hunter said once he had the sash tightened. "And none of us are brides, unless you want me to wear the dress."

"I think you like nice dressed the way you are," Donny said as he admired his lover. Hunter looked stunning in the large black and silver yukata. Of course Donny couldn't wait to tear it off of him.

"Are you two ready?" Splinter asked.

"We both are," Donny said. "Uh father, could you give me away?" It was a silly request, but he wasn't sure if they should both walk to the podium together.

"I will be happy to," Splinter said and turned to Hunter. "You know where to go?"

"I'm on my way," Hunter said as he ran out of the room.

Donny sucked in his breath. He had no idea why he was feeling nervous. "Is it normal for me to feel a little bit of anxiety?"

"It is normal for everyone on their special day," Splinter said. He grabbed Donny's hand.

Music started to play, but it wasn't the Wedding March. It was Pomp and Circumstance. Raphael had put in the wrong CD by accident.

"It is not a traditional wedding," Donny said as he and Splinter walked out of the room and headed to the living room.

There was not much in the way of decorations. One of the end tables was pushed to the front and covered with a white cloth to serve as the podium. A few flower arrangements were placed on the few other tables that were gathered around.

Donatello smiled at the guests as he passed by them. Casey had tied back his hair and dressed in a blue suit with white button down shirt. April had chosen a pretty yellow gown with thin straps over her shoulders. Dr. Zales had on a silk button down shirt and black slacks. Leatherhead was dressed in the same suit he wore to April and Casey's wedding and was wiping away at his tears. Karai wore a different kimono than she had at April and Casey's wedding. She chose a light blue one printed down the side with silver and lavender flowers. Next to her, Dr. Chaplin wore a dove grey suit with black shirt and a bright red tie. Angel wore a dress that was printed with pink flowers.

Mikey stood behind the makeshift podium and wore a white yukata. He stared at the notes in his hand and pointed at the various objects on the table. There was a teapot, a goblet, and a cloth band.

Hunter stood proudly in front of the podium. His smile lit up the room and Donny's heart.

"Dear guests," Mikey said when Donny had reached the podium and Splinter had taken his seat. "We are gathered here today for the union of Donatello Hamato and Hunter Mason." He stared at the notes again. "Damn, I can't read my own writing. Ah wait. These two turtles wish to join their hearts and become one." He pointed at Donny. "Donny is my bro. He is one of the smartest guys that I know. There is nothing he can't fix or make. When we need to figure stuff out and are stuck in a tricky situation we always can rely on him." He turned to Hunter. "Dude when you were Hun of the Purple Dragons you gave us a hard time and I had to admit you were a formidable opponent and admirable in that way, but now you are even more admirable. You are a great gamer and a decent cook. You turned into someone I can look up to and you make Donny happy and now are someone I can call bro."

"I wish to be joined with you, Hunter, always." Donny placed his wrist against Hunter's.

"I do not want to be separated from you, Donatello, ever," Hunter said.

Mikey used the cloth and tied it around their wrists. "Donny do you take Hunter to be your husband or mate or whatever you want to be called to love, cherish and honor until the end of time?"

"I do," Donny said as he looked into Hunter's eyes.

"Hunter do you take Donny to be your husband or mate or what you wish to call each other to love, cherish and honor until the end of time?"

"I do," Hunter said.

"Now does anyone want to protest this union of love?" Mikey asked the crowd. "For a good reason?" No one said a word. "Now I pour the sacred tea of love." He poured the tea into goblet. "Now both of you sip."

Donny and Hunter lowered their heads and took a sip at the same time. The tea was sweet with no after taste.

"Now I pronounce you turtle and turtle. You both may kiss." Mikey lowered the goblet down onto the table and removed the tie.

Donny leaped into Hunter's arms. They both stared into each other's eyes and kissed.

"That was fun," Mikey said. "I want to do that again. I guess if anyone wants to kiss the grooms then line up now."

The men in the audience stared at each other and shook their heads but the three women walked up to them. April was first.

"I'm going get these pictures uploaded as soon as possible," April said before she gave Donny a kiss on the snout.

"Great wedding, Don," Angel said. She gave Donny a kiss. "You guys both look hot."

"Thanks," Donny said with a smile.

"I'm glad Casey saved you, Angel," Hunter said after Angel kissed him. "You could have done things you would have hated, things that would eat at you, and what is worse you will soon forget what that feeling is like."

"And you proved that it is never too late to get out," Angel said. "And you can always regain your soul."

"Thank you for inviting us, Donatello," Karai said after she had delivered her kiss and approached Hunter. "I am glad you learned to love, Hun."

"Hunter, please call me Hunter. I'm not that man anymore. I'm sorry about dumping you out of the plane over Beijing."

"I accept your apology, Hunter," Karai said. She kissed Hun. "I hope now we can form a friendship."

"I would like that," Hunter said and lowered his voice. "I believe Leo would really like that."

"Now for cake," Mikey said.

"And pie," Angel added. "I helped my grandma bake both. It's my gift to you guys."

"I got you guys a couple of towels," Casey said as he rubbed the back of his head. "They say His and His."

"Cute," Donny commented. "Thank you both."

"I made you a gift," Leatherhead said and held up his gift. "I read that a traditional gift is a waffle maker. I made one that can make four large waffles at once."

"Nice," Mikey said.

"Better keep Leo away from it," Raph's comment earned a glare from his older brother.

"This is from me," Karai said and handed Donny a wrapped gift.

"Thank you, Karai," Donny said as he unwrapped it. It was a new tea set. It was very stylish black and purple accents. "It's beautiful."

"This is for you," Chaplin handed Donny a gift. "I'm sorry if I thought of you guys as filthy animals in the past. You guys are pretty neat and you are real smart." He held up another gift and handed it to Hunter. "I think your new turtle form is pretty cool, Hunter."

"Thank you, Danny," Hunter said and removed the wrapping. The box contained a bottle of fine scotch whiskey.

"Danny?" Donatello asked as he opened up his gift. The box had no markings on it and inside was a large microscope. "Thank you for the new microscope."

"My first name is Daniel," Chaplin explained. "I custom built it for you. I hope it helps you out."

"Thank you again," Donny said. "For your next birthday I'll build you a telescope."

April's gift was a new bed set. It was a complete set with sheets pillow cases, comforter and bed skirt. Dr. Zales purchased them a large box of Godiva chocolates.

"And now four our gift," Splinter said. "Now that you two have been joined you will need a large bedroom for yourselves. I will be moving my things to Donatello's room and we will move both your things to your new room."

"The three of us built your new bed," Raph said.

"And we have an additional gift for you, Hunter," Leo said. He held out a silver colored eye mask. "We were trying to think of a good time to present this to you a couple of weeks ago."

"Thank you, brother," Hunter said and tied on the mask.

"They should dance," Angel said and went through the stack of CD's next to the radio. She placed a disk into it and pressed play. "Come on tough guy, you and me are going to cut the rug and don't you run off anywhere, Mike. You are next." She grabbed Raph's hand and pulled him closer to the center of the room.

"Shall we?" Hunter held out an arm.

"Yes." Donny grabbed his hand. He stared into his mate's eyes as they waltzed to the music.

* * *

The bed was soft an inviting and it was nice of April for her to help put on the new bed set. Donny stretched out on the center of the bed and rolled over, first to the left and then to the right. He had no idea which side should be his. The one thing he did know was that he was going to be able to fall asleep in his mate's arms.

Hunter flopped down next to him. "It's a nice bed. We should break it in."

"Oh we will but you see when we first moved in here Raph insisted on having the closest room to Splinters." Donny placed his hands against the wall that was behind the bed. "And he is in there, probably reading one of his motorcycle magazines."

"Or trying to get some sleep," Hunter said. A mischievous grinned. "Oh. Oh, oh," He moaned out loud and stomped his foot on the floor. "Oooooh."

"Hunter," Donny cried out. "I want you. Please, Hunter." He drummed his fists against the wall. "Oh yes."

"More," Hunter cried. He continued to stomp while Donny beat against the wall. "Oh God."

"Hey," Raph's shout was heard through the wall. "Put a sock in your beaks."

Donny laughed so hard he had to lean against one of the bed posts for support.

"Now that we got that out of the way." Hunter set himself back down on the bed. "How about for real?"

"Always," Donny agreed. He climbed back into the bed and rolled over. "I love you."

"I love you," Hunter repeated before their beaks pressed against each other.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what Chaplin's first name is or if they ever gave him one. I chose Daniel after the Fanon name for Agent Pendrell from X-Files.**


End file.
